


【授翻】the playground

by Dengken



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengken/pseuds/Dengken
Summary: 蛋托文原作者：mjp原作链接：  https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874307/chapters/4037061原作者给授权了！爆哭赞美原作者！大家阅读愉快！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常欢迎指正错误，非常欢迎讨论情节  
> 阅读愉快！

我摇下租车的后窗，慢慢伸出头。尽管早晨清冷的风吹着我的脸，我还是张大眼睛。微微张开嘴唇感受肺部充盈着温柔的风，让黎明的清新一洗残存的睡意。我不喜欢半梦半醒，就像我不喜欢一切灰色的东西。生活对我来说非黑即白，我很难容忍中间地带。  
“你睡得好吗？”  
我的继父，jurergen转头给了我一个稍纵即逝的微笑，但我没有回应。我也许睁眼起床了，但并不意味我就想进行这种毫无意义的晨起打趣。  
不一会，我听见了我妈妈的呵欠，她伸了个懒腰。这是一个魔鬼长夜，我已经等不及要离开车子，但我们还有二十分钟才能到达目的地：一个在哥本哈根西南处大约一百米的小村庄。  
我好几年没去那了。但当我看向那些快速掠过的景色时，我发现并没有多少变化。树还是像以前一样绿得离谱，树林依然那么神秘且散发着我从儿时就记得的乡村气味。  
回到我认为自己很熟悉的这片地方我高兴吗？  
不，但我并没有多少选择，所以我决定不管怎样我也尽力享受假期的每一分钟。  
但车终于停下，我父母开始嘟哝一些我不关心的内容时，我打开车门，走了出去。长长地伸展腰背然后去拿我的行李以及我妈的一些东西。我不懂她为什么要带这么多没用的东西。我打算就穿普通的棉织t恤和牛仔裤。。。。。。。。I want my energy to say 我没有也不会烦恼  
车面前的小房子就像是从你的那些完美斯堪的纳维亚式假日手册中走出来的。斯堪的纳维亚乡村风格假日在意这些，与哥本哈根的简约冷淡风甚至马德里的温暖活力风都相去甚远。但我没有特别的偏好，我都很喜欢。  
我在门廊处等juergen和我妈赶上然后才进屋。知道奶奶很快会将她的热情拥抱转向那对夫妻让我轻松一点。我可不是拥抱狂，哪怕我将奶奶视为最爱家庭成员。她不是我“真正”的奶奶，这大概就是原因。  
“我们家的反基督者来了”她笑着，给了我一个可以把肋骨折断的拥抱。然后，她依然拉着我的胳膊，退后几步，微微歪着头，挤了挤眼睛，难以置信般地点头说道：男孩，你就像一个天使。”  
“哈，除非他也能做点天使事的话。” juergen的声音从身后传来，但我选择忽略他。  
我这么喜欢奶奶不是没有原因的。首先，她就像大多数丹麦人那样说一口流利的英语，那就意味着我不用强迫自己装作懂丹麦话的样子，其次，她确实有一种不管我怎么不良少年都继续爱我的技能。这可不常见，老实说，除了我妈天生被设置成这样，奶奶是唯一一个真正毫无私心地包容我的人。我至今没搞懂为什么。  
我丢下我的包走上楼，又一次有了那种一切如旧的熟悉感觉，照片还在那个相框里，还挂在那个地方，书也按原来的次序摆放。旧家具。墙还是刷成白色。  
我笑了。  
“Fernando！”  
我妈在楼下喊我，因为我现在也没什么事情做，所以我决定加入他们。  
“快来，奶奶做了你喜欢吃的早饭。”我走下楼时听见她说。  
我坐在桌前开始往盘子里放食物，每样都拿了一点点。  
“现在，fernando，告诉我，”奶奶说道，“你怎么样，学校怎么样，游泳怎么样，一切怎么样！”  
我嘴里正塞了数量可观的炒鸡蛋，在我能回答之前，我的继父主动代我做出回复。  
“我会认为这个学年是fernando最成功的一年。想想吧妈妈，他们不是像前两个学校一样因为嗑药或者霸凌而开除他。今年fernando有了一个新的绝妙注意：引诱他的教练。现在他不仅被学校开除，也被禁止加入马德里所有的游泳队。这也不奇怪，因为未成年人和成年人导师发生性关系是绝对禁区喔。”  
我没想到这场戏这么早就开场，我以为juergen至少会喝完咖啡再开始这些狗屎，但我错了。  
奶奶看上去有点忧虑，但我继续专注咀嚼。我妈呢，则四处打量，好像她这辈子第一次看到这面墙似的。我惊讶她竟然到现在都没往茶里加威士忌。  
“澄清一下，”我终于说“不是我引诱他，是他引诱的我。”  
juergen发出大笑声，足以让一些人误以为他真的被我说的逗笑了，但当他笑完之后他的脸立刻浮现怒容，他伸手去够马克杯。  
“我希望你能找到从高中毕业的办法，因为我已经无能为力了。”  
“juergen，别说了，”奶奶插话道，“Fernando会处理好的。”  
然后她站起来，姿态随意地走向厨房方向，好像juergen提起的这个话题十分普通。好吧，对我来说因为我每天都得听一遍这出独角戏，但我没想到奶奶也会这么不当回事。  
我继续聚精会神于我的食物，但当我看向我的继父时，我敢说他真的生气了。我很了解他不会是气炸，因为在这一点上他更像是发发牢骚，而且真正惹怒他的不是我无所谓的态度，而是家里所有的女人都爱我到几乎看不见我的缺点。或者即使看见了，也屏蔽掉。在她们眼里，我是纯真的易被伤害的天使，而在juergen眼里，我是寄居在人类体内的恶魔灵魂。不得不说我实在很享受这种神圣的对比。  
“nicklas在问你，fernando。”奶奶边说边走回桌边，手里又拿着一盘吃的。“我告诉他下午四点左右来接你，村子里会有一些节日活动之类的。”  
我点点头，尽管我并不是很乐意和别的孩子一起出去玩。Nicklas是个例外，因为实际上他还算是个有趣玩伴。我想他大概是村里唯一接受我是个同性恋的家伙，并且，他也不担心我这种罪恶的灵魂会污染他。我们十三岁的时候我就告诉他我喜欢男孩子，所以我猜他有足够时间接受这个事实。而且他是那种因为父母厌倦了都市生活，打算来乡村换换口味的类型。不是说在城市里就没有那些恐同的混球，但是一定是这种大城市中绝大多数人要么是不认识你，而就算认识，也根本不在乎你的事实给了nicklas这种相当松弛的态度。谁闲得慌要去管别人的事。  
“听起来还可以。”我回以含糊的微笑。然后宣告我吃完了并拿着盘子放到厨房的水槽里。  
有那么一会，我站在橱柜旁观察那三个人如何忙着寻找除了我之外的一切话题，这正是我逃离更多深入讨论并消失在我房间里的绝佳机会。  
终于回到房间之后，我躺到床上，看着天花板，双腿交叉，手臂放在前额上挡住眼睛。  
我没有引诱他，是他引诱的我。  
是他先把我推到柜子上的，是他先吻我的，是他把我转过去，而且如果不是我实在享受他的每一个动作并且还想再要的话，我都能告他强奸了。一开始，我真的想这样，但后来仔细一想我发现我一点都不喜欢学校，在游泳队里我也找不到自己，所以我将其视为一次离开这些无聊环境的机会。我清楚地记得当校长通知juergen时他的表情。他生气吗，很可能吧，又一大笔学费打水漂了。他失望吗，我猜我十五岁的时候他就已经不会再对我感到失望了。他感到丢脸吗，好吧，我又不是他亲生儿子，但因为他领养了我所以我也跟他一个姓。这么些年他不是因为自己出色的外科医术而是因为我而出名：一个所有人都奇怪juergen为什么还在为之操心的混蛋继子。  
我笑了。  
不是所有人都得做软柿子呀，是不是？  
后来我看着天花板上的裂缝睡着了，中间醒来几次要么是迷迷糊糊地看看手机要么就是把盖着的毯子拉拉好。  
“Fernando，醒醒啦。”我听见我妈的声音。她的手指轻轻地划过我的头发，我小时候一度很喜欢这样。“快四点了，你已经睡了一整天。”  
我转到另一边，用枕头盖住脑袋，所以就听不见一切噪音了，睡觉真好啊，我的脑子如此清静。  
“别忘了nicklas要来接你。”  
（两小时后）  
事实证明，我奶奶之前说的所谓节日活动，其实就是一大堆篝火，旁边是木制长凳，还有一个小帐篷里供应一切糟糕的食物和廉价啤酒。一般来说我不会喜欢，但是nicklas有备大麻而来，所以我才能忍受这些侵略性的审视和猛烈的风。真是鬼天气。但是很快我意识到对于nicklas来说我也是个鬼朋友，我是说，社交鬼。我们到了之后只有很少几个他的朋友打了招呼，而他们，也只是点了点头。这是一个声明：如果他和我做朋友，那他就不能同时和他们做朋友。这让我想到中学的社交攀附规则，并且说老实话，我觉得很好笑。  
“你可以告诉你的朋友，做个死基佬不会传染。”我嘴角上扬，看了一圈也正在看着我的人然后喝了相当一大口稀释啤酒。多么值得纪念的夜晚啊。  
“我试了啊”，他失望地耸耸肩回道，“别管他们，不只是因为你是个新来的外国人，而且你知道的，一种完全不同的东西，既会让人们感兴趣，也会让人们有点害怕。  
“想要显得又聪明又全面，huh？”  
“有些部分确实啊”他反驳，绽放闪耀牙齿的笑容。  
“你想的倒挺好。”我也笑了。  
我环顾四周发现人们都分成了四个五个一群，nicklas说他们有些来自附近的村子，这种每周一次的篝火类似我们“城里人”的醉酒之夜。他们说着，笑着，喝着啤酒抽着烟。有些是纸烟，有些是大麻。有些坐在木凳上，有些在边吃边烤，有些在谈论我们，有些盯着我们。  
坐在对面长椅上的那个男孩，他也在盯着我们。一直。当我像他看着我那么毫无顾忌地看向他时，他快速地转过头，他的凝视一遇到我的酒害羞地躲开。我看不清他，因为天色很暗，而且燃烧的红色火焰窜的很高，使他的脸有点变形。他周围有四个人，但他是唯一一个没有半点参与感的。他不在喝酒也不在笑，一直盯着我，然后转开。  
“nicklas”我说，没有把眼睛从他身上移开。  
“嗯——”他嚼着香肠说。  
“那边那个人是谁？”  
我向那个陌生人的方向微微点头，尽力不使自己听上去已经在谋划。我没有，只是好奇罢了，我忍不住。  
“谁？？噢那个，”他短促地笑了下，而我从未出错的读心能力告诉我这是一个有内容的微笑。“那是daniel。他旁边那个女孩是他姐姐，而他们旁边那个壮哥，是他们的哥哥。其他人我都不认识了，大概是他们的邻居吧我猜。但也不像，他们住在很偏的地方，理论上来说还是属于村子的，但实际上没有人去过那里。很远而且荒芜。只有阿格家在那里。”  
现在是我在盯着他看，我希望火焰可以下去一点点，这样我就可以看得更清楚。他周围所有的的人和其他的人群没有什么不同，好吧，那个哥哥看起来要大一点，而那个姐姐一定是有点醉了，因为她每十秒就要大笑一次。  
“Fernando，拜托，别盯着他看啦” nicklas说，听起来有点尴尬。  
“他好古怪”我告诉他，仍然盯着那男孩。  
“因为他就是很古怪，他不说话。”  
“对，我注意到了”我说，瞥了nicklas一眼，然后继续盯着他。  
“不是，”这次是个坚决的回答，“你没懂，他从不说话。”  
我转向nicklas，现在我的注意力都在他身上了。  
“你什么意思”  
“他是个哑巴。”  
我被这个消息惊到说不出话，nicklas补充道：“语音功能受损”  
“我知道哑巴什么意思”我翻白眼。“但他看上去好好的啊，他聋吗”  
“不，我还记得他小时候，因为我七岁我们家就搬到这了，他小时候还说话的。我想大概是九岁他就不说话了。”  
“就那样？”  
“就那样。”他说。我没回答，感觉还有下文。“没人知道他怎么回事，有几个人说他妈妈一直抱怨他的健康问题。就我记得的来看，他几乎不和我们玩。很显然，他一直不出来。他生病在家而且因为一些严重的喉咙问题他才突然失声，但我觉得这不全是真的。”  
“为什么？”  
“他家有点问题，而且是那种你不是很明显地能感觉到但是的确影响你的问题。”  
我继续看着那个男孩时，Nicklas的话在我脑海里回响。我用我的掠食者凝视盯着他，想要分析处理nicklas刚才说的所有信息，得到一点推论，总有些事情能说得通，总有些碎片可以联系起来。  
“你能猜到发生了什么事吗？”  
“我？完全不能。但是问这里所有的人，他们都会给你一个完整的故事。他们都他妈疯了，但是大家就是喜欢八卦。从这一点来看的话，没有人真正知道发生了什么。”  
我点点头然后转向那个男孩，我注意到他已经走了。他刚才坐的地方现在已经空了，周围的一小群人也走了。我赶紧看向四周，因为没有看到他离开而失望透顶。但是我又看见他了，和他哥哥姐姐一起站在稍远一点的地方。操，他很高，说实话，他们都很高。但是Daniel比他哥哥要更加纤瘦灵活。  
“Daniel以前常游泳，”nicklas突然说，好像看到我在想什么似的，“如果这让你感兴趣的话”  
事实上，我感兴趣。  
“他不再游了吗？”  
“不了，他大概一年之前放弃了，我知道是因为我跟他一起去学校，他和我们一样大。”  
“他还行吗？”  
我想象着他的身体在泳池的冷水中，他的长而强壮的臂膀带动他向前游动。美味。  
“还行？他是最好的。他们想送他去哥本哈根进行职业训练，也许甚至是准备奥运会，但是你知道的，他不说话，这一点搞砸了他的很多事。还有就是，他好像从来不对游泳真的有兴趣，这么一来就很奇怪了，因为他真的游得很好。”  
“他打手语吗”  
“不。”  
“他在学校怎么样”  
“他聪明得要命，fernando。关于这个也有八卦。他是个全能天才。虽然有老师私下申请，但显然校长一直不同意给他单独开课，我跟你说，这都是因为他一个狗屁字都不肯说。但他真的巨聪明。”  
我对nicklas的话半信半疑，但我的确感觉这个男孩周身有古怪气氛，但是除了这个，他似乎很普通。  
“你怎么知道这些事的？”  
Nicklas笑了，“我们知道所有人的所有事，你会发现的。”  
不错，毕竟生活看起来不会过得太无聊了。  
“所以，下一处景点是什么？”我问，露出笑容。  
“周日的弥撒。”他回答，还没等他说完我就插话了  
“为什么，牧师很辣吗？”  
“老天，fernando，”他翻白眼，笑起来，“祈祷没人听到吧。”  
我耸耸肩，又喝了口啤酒，“反正我也是要下地狱的。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
我第二天醒来的时候，称之为早上已经有点太迟了，我感觉到了那熟悉的吸过大麻之后的口渴。我打了个呵欠，躺在床上舒展身体，又转向另一边，想要强迫自己再次睡着。我没什么计划要做的事，所以我可以睡一整天，以及下一天，以及下一天的下一天。我都可以睡上两个月，只要在走的那天醒就行了。  
但不管怎么努力，我就是睡不着。躺在暖和的床单下，盯着前方的墙，思考。  
篝火大概在十二点左右结束，然后nicklas把我送回家。我想部分可能是因为他怕有人来袭击我，而这其实不大可能。这些人看不起我，但是也没有好斗激进到我来的第一天就尾随我。。另一个原因就是他单纯想再来点大麻而且他知道首先，我不会错过这么一个机会，其次，从我奶奶家走回他家那一段路足够长好让他从嗑嗨的状态中清醒过来，我还挺欣赏他的整个计划。我从来没有对大麻这么上心，但是再想想，我对什么事上心过吗？从不和偶尔是唯二的正确答案。  
在床上翻过来滚过去够了，伸展够了，打够呵欠又想够了所有毫无意义的垃圾事之后，我起床了。穿上一件t恤，走下楼。在发现只有奶奶在厨房后，我发出一声感激的低语。  
“噢，你终于起来了。”她说，从全神贯注切蔬菜中瞥了我一眼。  
我打开冰箱，拿出酸奶和橙汁。我对我的“运动员食谱”坚持地不是很到位，但是转念一想，严格来说，我已经不是一个运动员了。  
“我不适合早起。”过了一会我才回答，并用一个灿烂的微笑使这个简短的回答不那么生硬。我坐在流理台上，晃荡两脚，“这是在准备晚饭吗”  
“是的，这是用来做汤的。”  
我点点头，因为想不出来更好的回答。我不懂烹饪，而且实话实话，我也不想学。  
“昨天的节日怎么样？”  
“你是说那个篝火吗？”  
“随便吧，那个派对，”她随便地挥了挥那只闲着的手，但很快就笑起来。我发现了她的笑与我的有多么不同。她的笑是温柔而鼓励的，而我几分钟之前只是单纯的假笑。一般来说这种事不会使我不安，但是这个女人没有任何必要理由地给我这么多关爱，我不仅有了点责任感，而且也有些感动。  
“很不错，”我说，然后往嘴里喂了一大勺酸奶，故意地。当然如此，就像我不适合早起，这种晨起对话我也很不擅长。  
“你表现得还不错？”  
“当然。”我给了她一个大大的咧嘴笑。“就像我一直以来那样。”  
我很感激她看起来被我的俏皮话逗笑了，为什么juergen没有继承这种幽默基因。  
“其他孩子对你还好吗？”  
“这个嘛，”我装作想了一下，“他们没把我扔到火里，所以我猜我们有个不错的开端。”  
她笑了。”给他们个机会，乡村孩子和城里孩子没有太大区别，这是其一；第二呢，千万不要低估他们的智力和教育程度。再说，公开同性取向在这里还是一种禁忌。从内心深处来说，他们对你这个人并没有什么不满，但是你的出现让他们不舒服，因为这样他们就不得不选择是忠于自己的内心还是继续相信这里的社会，也就是他们的父母、祖父母和教会想让他们相信的，选择前者他们才可能会接受你和你的性取向。我知道这对你来说很不好过，但是我敢打赌，他们比你更难受。  
我过了好一会才意识到自己正在用一种崇拜的眼神看着奶奶，就坐在这，在厨房台子上。她的话在我脑中缓慢地被消化，我以前也不是没有想过这些，但是一部分的我怀疑这种选择，且我对他人的思想斗争情愿保持无所谓的态度，只关注它会怎么影响到我，当它不利于我时，我早已把这人拉黑了。奶奶的话给我封闭的思维增加了一些角度。好吧，一般我很想让别人高兴，但我也是个无敌自我狂，如果让别人高兴意味着让我不高兴，那么总有一方要做出让步，而不难推断，妥协的那个从来不会是我。  
我看到奶奶笑了，我知道她在想什么。这次她赢了，我就让她庆祝一小会。  
“juergen和妈妈去哪了？”  
“他们先去买了点东西，买完回来之后又出去散步了。”  
我看看墙上的钟，现在已经快下午三点了。我希望他们不要很快回来。  
我把橙汁放回冰箱，洗了洗勺子。我认为这是家务活的重要部分。  
现在洗个澡，然后给nicklas打个电话，然后来点大/麻，幸运的话一天就这么过去了。  
走着走着我突然转身。“奶奶，”我说，等她至少转过头，但她没有。“Daniel Agger你了解吗”  
一开始我以为她没听清我在说什么，所以我准备再问一次，但接着她慢慢转过头来，认真又严肃地盯了我好一会。直到我像昨天以及几分钟之前那样毫不分神地看回去，她才慢慢转过身，背靠着流理台。  
“你问这个干什么？”  
“他真的不说话吗？”  
她犹豫了好一会才回答：“是真的”  
“你知道为什么吗？”  
“不知道。”  
不知怎么，我的第一反应是让她别骗我了，但接着我从她的表情意识到她应该没有说谎。  
“他身上发生了什么吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“为什么没一个人知——”  
“你最好离他远点，fernando。”  
“什么？为什么？”  
她又转回去了，现在我只能看到她的背影。她的胳膊因为切菜而剧烈摆动。  
“因为你危险。”  
我简直想大笑，不是讽刺的那种，而是真正的笑。我危险？到底哪里危险了？  
“我没懂。”  
“得了，我知道你懂。你完全知道我在说什么，让他离开你的游乐场就好。”  
“但是为什么？”  
她放下刀，但没有转身。“他不应该被玩弄，他是个好男孩。”  
关键在于，我很怀疑这一点。而且最让我好期待是为什么所有人看起来都是那么可怜他。当然啦，说不了话并不让人嫉妒，羡慕或者希望出现在别人身上，但好像这个男孩不说话的事情是一块遮羞布，它掩盖了其他所有事。我疯狂想知道被掩盖的是什么。  
我记得他是怎么无所顾忌地盯着我看的，其他孩子也这样，但是当我看着他们的时候，他们会羞惭（也许是害怕，或者厌恶）地转头。但是这个男孩，Daniel，他并不是为了看而看。我感到他并不是像其他孩子那样把我当做展品，他有明确的目的，他想吸引我的注意。他想让我看他而当我看他的时候，他看回来。他在和我玩捉迷藏而且大概错误地以为自己有主导游戏的机会。  
也许捉迷藏不是我的最爱，但是在玩游戏这件事上我可是老手。  
如果现在我有机会对他说话，我会说，开始下一步吧，我来了。

因为nicklas一天都没接电话，所以我放弃了和他分享大/麻的计划。我打算也出去走走。也许跑步更加适合我现在的状况，但是任何体育锻炼都会让我想到游泳，而我还不想思考以下事实：没学上了和没有游泳队可以训练。现在还不是想我那些轻率而又精虫上脑行为造成的结果的时候。现在是逃离爸妈控制，探索丹麦自然的时候。  
我决定先沿着街道走，然后转到一些绿色的巷子和房子之间的那些窄路中。我没想好要去哪，但也没有无所适从感，如果非要说一种感觉，那就是自由。我得说从来不是散步爱好者，也不会盯着一朵花看，因为它的美丽而泫然欲泣。我是那种，可以目不斜视地走过一片绝世佳景，很可能对它举世无双的壮丽视而不见。我不会驻足观赏的，当然美好的男性肉体除外。所以现在，我吃惊地发现自己竟然沉浸在此地无与伦比的美丽中。风温柔地低语，叶子和草随风依依摆动，突然，风转变方向且变得猛烈，我感到我的整个身体也要像这美丽的自然一样随风而去。我感到空虚和乏味，极度渴望有什么可以填补内心的空洞，但是没有什么是足够的。我很满足于这种感觉，因为很长一段时间，我都感到重压，现在我走啊走啊，我不再感觉到任何事，这既让我快乐也让我难过。  
我唯一停下是当我看到一处普通的河岸时，一开始很难认出那是河岸因为树林遮挡了大部分的视线，但看到木质码头鼓励般地探了出来，于是我沿着那方向走下去，很快发现了一条通向桥的小路，而那座桥又通向一个小湖。现在正在傍晚之前，太阳还没有完全落山，但正在试图远离地球，水面是昏暗甚至恐怖的。说恐怖有点不恰当，但的确很神秘。这是会在恐怖片里出现的湖面，当我盯着湖面看的时候，我觉得会有僵尸军团从里面走出来。什么也没有发生，湖很平静，即使太阳那么远，湖面依然反射出一点微光让我享受一天最后的温暖光芒。然后，我听到水花的声音，是规律的那种。  
有人在游泳。  
现在，我加快了我的步伐，已经快走到桥的尽头了。一块白色毛巾放在地面上，旁边是t恤和裤子。我将目光转向水面上的那个深色的点，那个点越来越近，我认出那是一个男孩的脸。Daniel Agger。那个游泳运动员。很明显，他是职业的。我看着他的手如何划开波浪，脊背如何沉入水下。每一个动作都那么精确。他的呼吸就像是计算好的，他的眼睛完全闭上了。我知道只有等他他碰到桥的边缘才会看到我。我们游泳运动员就是这样：除了水和你一起一伏的头，其他都不存在。你在呼吸，但是却又不像是在呼吸，甚至理论上你可以看见，但感觉却是全盲。你自己的身体带领你前进。他半潜在水中，我看到他的两只胳膊伸出，好让头不撞上桥板。我笑了。我迫不及待想让他看到我，迫不及待想看到水珠从他的脸上滑落，他的眼睛离我只有两米。  
那个，不说话的男孩。  
我发誓当他看到我的时候他的眼睛瞪大了一点点，但是稍纵即逝，难以捕捉，我有可能看错了。他在喘气，但我不知道我有没有听到声音。可能是轻微的气息声，他没有大口喘气，也没有像有些游泳者触壁时那样发出呻吟，他很冷静自持。现在他的两只胳膊都抓住桥，下巴贴在桥板上。他的脸很白，像牛奶那样白，上颊布满斑点，雀斑。我很讨厌我的雀斑，但他的却生动了整张淡漠的脸。  
“nicklas告诉我你游得很好。”我说，甚至不知道他是否能听懂，本特纳说他成绩很好，十足一个优等生，而如果我奶奶都能说流利的英语那么这个小哑巴一定也能听懂外语。我想知道学一门你知道自己永远不会用到的语言感觉如何？如果他重新能开口说话会怎样呢？现在还不是问这些问题的时候。  
“你，我知道你不会说话，nicklas也跟我说了。”  
他就像昨天那样无所遮拦地盯着我，这种眼神配上他平静的样子给了我一种夹杂着兴奋和不安定的奇妙感觉，我想要更多。  
“你叫daniel，是吗？”  
我等他赞同地点头，这样我就知道他能听懂我在说什么，但他并没有点头，而是微笑，很微小也很快，但是他笑了。  
“Fernando，”我做自我介绍，但我猜他家人已经跟他说过一些，因为不管我去到哪，我都能收到像这个丹麦人刚才展示的那样的微笑欢迎。  
然后我沉默了，等他的动作，如果他邀请我和他一起游泳，那我一秒都不会犹豫下水，如果他邀请我不是游泳，而是在湖里快速来一炮，我也一秒都不会犹豫下水。我已经在心里想好所有色/情场面○1，无论这个男孩做什么，我一定会在他身边（或上面）。  
但他没有这么打算。相反，他从水里起身。现在我们离彼此只有几米远却都没有说话。他嘛，原因很明显，而我则是惊叹于他长期锻炼的身体。他比我高很多，所以所以现在他在俯视我。从我的脸开始向下，然后是我的四肢，我的腰臀，我的大腿，最后是脚。然后再一点点向上，慢慢地慢慢地，用眼神脱掉我的衣服。我开始呼吸急促，真差劲啊，我对自己说。我无法移开视线，他的胳膊布满纹身，从肩膀到手臂。操，我，现在立刻马上。  
他拿起毛巾开始擦身体。在厚颜无耻地看完我之后，他现在打算完全忽略我，真聪明。如果我看到有人如此不加掩饰地想要我，我也会这么干的。  
“我也游泳，”我终于说话了，然后我发现它听起来更像是挑战，而非寒暄。的确，我准备在小小竞赛中狂胜他一次。  
他拿起衣服，当他走过我时，我追问：“明天一起游泳怎样？晚上七点？”  
我知道他不会做任何回答，所以我把他长长的凝视当作同意。  
“我们来看看谁更快。”

○1：此处原文为：my whore self was already approving the sexual scenario，我想到头秃也想不出 whore self要怎么翻好，姐妹们贡献出骚/货本质，内心的那个婊/子等妙翻，请大家自行想象选择。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
当nicklas告诉我周日的弥撒还不错的时候，我没太理解为什么。哪怕到现在，在我去教堂的路上，我也是怀疑大于好奇，甚至愤怒。  
现在是很早很早的早晨，早到我们离开家的时候我都不敢看厨房的钟。我情愿在这个点起床只有一种情况，那就是我还有课前的游泳晨练的时候，游泳于我永远是特别的，只有游泳。  
现在我跟着juergen、妈和奶奶走向教堂。路上我们遇到一些熟人，当他们走近的时候，我感到那些意味深长的笑和虚伪的客套是对我的公开审判和羞辱。我爱我妈作出一副什么都没看见的样子，而juergen呢，也许他很想加入那堆讨厌的人，但是因为他娶了我妈所以即使在法律上他也有尊重我的义务，他保持了沉默。  
我们离教堂越来越近，身边的人也越来越多。我一直在找熟悉面孔并惊奇地认出来很多那天篝火边的孩子。但没看到nicklas。也许他爸妈是唯一慈爱的父母，允许他星期天想睡多久就睡多久。  
我在想我来这到底是为了什么。首先我的丹麦语没有好到能听到牧师要讲什么鬼东西，其次，我甚至都不知道我们信这个吗？我是说，打我记事起，我和我妈都是基督徒，juergen是路德会教徒，或者类似的吧，老实说我从不关心。这么说吧，我的确相信有一些所谓更高力量，但是我也相信如果上帝存在，他不会非要我起这么早来庆祝他了不起的存在。实际上我觉得上帝应该是个很酷的家伙，也许对人类很失望，但依然是个好伙计。我想象他坐在那，双臂交叉胸前，想着事情好像和计划的不一样，但去他妈的吧，也回不了头了。  
上帝会想让我此刻躺在床上，香甜地睡着，梦见某个热辣男孩，或者一群热辣男孩。说到热辣男孩，我在人群中还没看到Daniel呢，我真的看的很仔细了。如果说还有事情多少能鼓动我这个点来参加弥撒的话，那绝对是知道他也会来。我想再见到他，我很好奇。  
突然，当我们离教堂只有几步远的时候，我妈抓住我的肘弯，把我拉近点她，“fernando，”她严肃冷静地说，我知道这是她的警告专用腔调。我真想知道她打算警告我什么重要的事。“我们是为了juergen和奶奶来这的，拜托你，表现好点。”  
我给了她一个巨大的，可以露出所有牙齿的笑容。  
她到底在想些什么啊，难道我真的是个反基督者，一碰到圣水就会被烧死吗？（路德会教堂里真的有圣水吗？）  
“妈，”我一字一句地说，“我会做到最好。”  
她翻了翻眼睛，然后走过我，赶上奶奶和Juergen，走进了教堂。  
我独自走进去，试图适应。我学着人们的动作和手势，很快我就看到了Juergen的背影，于是我得走过去在他们旁边坐下。  
这里好安静，安静到我能听见自己脑子里的一切声音。我甚至听到人们的呼吸。然后地方特色又来了，人们盯着我看。我走的每一步，走过每一只木凳，我看到人们转过头来，。有些在窃窃私语，其他人则是向我投来冷酷和批评的目光。拜托，你们应该专心看你们的怪胎上帝而不是我。  
我坐在妈旁边悄悄问她典礼什么时候开始，她只说“嘘”，我把手臂交叉在胸前，先拿刚找到一个舒服点的姿势。  
我开始看向四周，从左到右，从右到左，从前到后。  
Daniel，我猛地睁大眼睛，他坐在很后面，就在长凳的边缘。他姐姐在他旁边，然后是那个nicklas口中的壮哥，年纪大一点那个应该是父亲。我眯起眼睛想看清旁边是否还有人，但只有他们四个。他们没有和妈妈一起来吗？她迟到了？出去度假了？她到底还活着吗？  
我希望奶奶坐在我旁边，她大概知道这些，或者nicklas  
我拿出手机开始打字，我想问本特纳他到底在什么鬼地方，然后我听到我妈愤怒地低喊我的名字，我还来不及反应，她就把我的手机收了。  
我低头：“你非得这样不可吗？”  
她转过脸对我说：“你非得这样不可吗？”  
好吧，也不是，但是弥撒才刚开始，而且手机已经静音了。  
说到静音，我刻意地转过头，看到daniel在看我。很显然，我没长记性。我直直地盯住他，看不见他旁边的人，我对他笑，但他没有笑，他看向别处。  
我转回目光，看着自己的鞋子。我在偷笑。他好害羞。我敢这么说是因为,他不会那样盯着别人看太久。虽然对我来说还不够长，但对于一个害羞的人来说，刻意地，对牢别人的眼睛，最后总是会羞耻地移开眼睛。如果说这样的视角有什么不对的话，的确，这样看好一会一般来说很不合适，不只是从性的方面，而是所有方面。我妈就总跟我说：“不要那么看别人太久，别盯着了。”但我猜我生来就对这种限度不敏感。我有那种，人们称之为掠食者的眼神。我不能礼貌地移开眼睛，或者停止让我找到乐子的眼神交流。我喜欢看到人们坐立不安，他们内心开始疑虑，我在引诱他们吗，还是好斗想要袭击他们？然而，这些给了我强烈的优越感，我必须承认，我超级享受。  
然后我妈狠狠地戳我的胳膊，我才看到周围所有人都站了起来，我也赶紧站直。  
这是迎接牧师的例行程序，人们低声说着例行祷词，和弦响起。  
我衷心希望弥撒最多持续一个小时，这样我可以回家吃一顿美味早餐，然后撤回房间，躲在床单里享受周日的早晨，看点簧片，电影，跟我的amore○1，sergio在skype上聊天，他并不是我的男友或者炮友，我们的确滚过床单，但是他现在是我的amore，就是这样。Amore意味着如果我不是我的话，我一定会和他在一起。但是谢天谢地，我是我，而sergio只能做我的amore。我知道这没什么意义，但我不适合有男朋友，或者炮友，或者单纯打炮或者过无性生活，因为我会被别人拥有。我是以上所有的结合并以不受束缚为准则，所以我很难搞，并且也不想改变。  
我们坐了下来，牧师开始继续布道，我没太懂他在圣经里读什么，但是继续听下去，我惊奇地发现我竟然慢慢懂了，看来和juergen在一起生活这么久也不全是坏处。  
我又回头看，发现daniel正专注地直视前方。我又看他姐姐，她正在玩自己的头发，眉眼间有微微笑意，嘴角也弯起一点弧度。她肯定在想比布道更带劲的事，大概率是昨天上床的那个家伙。女孩子在心满意足的高潮之后都是那么笑的。然后是那个壮哥，不巧的是当我看他的时候他已经盯着我了，他大概以为我在打他妹妹的主意，不过这也不可能。这里无人不知我是gay，所以他们才这么讨厌我。  
我继续看着他，镇定自若，充满自信。甚至还有挑衅意味地微微皱眉收紧下巴，我太擅长玩这些把戏了，壮哥移开眼睛，就像之前所有人一样。但他不是像daniel那样因为害羞移开的，他是因为愤怒，输掉这场眼神之战他真的气坏了。我记得奶奶说过不要低估这里孩子的智力，但我觉得他真的好蠢，我才不会为他烦心。  
阿格家的一家之主，那个父亲，一直低头看着地板，祈祷，低语，我不知道他在干嘛，但他真的全身心投入，所以我不准备管他了。  
Daniel飞快地看了我一眼，快到旁人无法发觉，但我看到了所有细节。我继续盯着他，因为我知道只要我盯得够长，他就会再看我。他看了，我微笑，让他再多看我一会，我微微张开嘴，用舌尖轻舔下唇，他继续看着，我就又舔一下上唇，然后对着他懒懒地弯起一边嘴角。我真想舔湿他的嘴唇，老实说，当然不只是嘴唇，我想要舔湿他的每一寸，每一寸身体。然后我要尽我所能让他呻吟，哪怕所有人都说多少年他们从来没有听过他说一个字。他求我，还要更多是什么样子呢，他一定会的。  
我妈怒拍我的胳膊，我又一次错过了站起来的时机。没办法，我只能中断眼神交流然后看着牧师。他很高，就像大多数丹麦人那样。形体消瘦，他看向前方却没有真正看向任何一个人。  
然后我们得跪下，所有人都在看着地板，我又把目光转向Daniel。他也在看着我，他没有笑，但他挑逗地咬了一下他的下唇。  
他眼睛里有种东西，一种古怪的空洞。不是我在他哥哥眼里看到的那种单纯的愚蠢，而是冷漠和遥远。我无法确切地描述，但我有一种感觉，我俩都处在与正常相对的那一端，此刻在教堂里的所有人，甚至算上不知道在哪的nicklas，只有我们两个是最相似的。他不是一个好男孩，不是像我奶奶说的那样。也许是他自己的选择，也许是发生了某些事情，他不是个好男孩。  
弥撒接下来的部分进行的十分顺利，我没有再回头看一眼。我喜欢用这种让别人逼疯的方式暂停我喜欢的小游戏，我始终保持清醒。  
弥撒结束后，人们站起来，从狭小的过道里走出来，我想赶上daniel，但当我到他的长凳时，那里已经空了。我没跟上帝做任何道别就离开了教堂，因为我真的好想吸引daniel的注意，在我们开始今晚的游泳比赛之前。当然啦，在他去的前提下。  
然后我看到他一个人站在那，在入口处的人群左边一点的地方。我慢慢地走近，他没有转身离开。  
“那么，”我说，“今晚湖边见？”  
他低头看他的鞋，我没有再说话，也没有碰他，没有做任何事。只是耐心地等着他抬头。过了一会，他抬起头，我以为他会害羞，但是他并没有像害羞的人那样脸红。  
“今晚见？”  
他还没来得及作出任何表示，点头，微笑，皱眉，或者其他什么。他爸爸来了。他也很高，和daniel差不多，甚至更高点，他对我笑了下。那几乎不能被称为笑，他只是古怪地弯了弯嘴唇，就好像试图显得友好，但又坦然地半途而废了。  
他飞快地对daniel说了些什么，我实在无法听清。  
然后他把手放到daniel背上，几乎是在强推着他走开，我以为他们就这么走了，但他转过头来，daniel的爸爸，不是daniel，他对我说：“找别人玩去。”  
他说的那么慢，就是为了确保我能听懂。我听懂了。但我没来得及回答，他们就走了。Daniel爸爸的手依然放在daniel背上，他的手指那么用力地掐进他的背，我敢说都可以留下红痕了。  
我一直看着，直到那哥哥姐姐也加入，他们一家消失在与人流相反的方向。我记得nicklas告诉过我他们几乎是离群索居，那里只有他们家一栋房子。  
“Fernando！”  
我赶紧看过去，我奶奶正在向我走来。  
“我们在等你！”  
我点点头，“对不起”我说，大大地微笑。  
“没事，”她说，挽住我的胳膊，“你想和阿格家的男孩做朋友吗？”  
“有点。”  
“我告诉过你了，别做这种尝试。”  
我笑的更灿烂了，“你应该知道你越不让我干什么，我就越想干什么。”  
“你妈妈这么警告过我”  
“真好，你没听她的。”我用一个笑容回应，正好走到了juergen和妈妈那里。我们一起回家了。  
快到七点的时候，我打算依然试试游泳计划。我拿起毛巾，准备走出去。我妈和奶奶正在看丹麦电视节目，我妈大概在喝掺水的伏特加，奶奶在一边看书一边看电视，juergen和他的笔记本电脑以及一堆文件坐在桌前，全神贯注于工作。我觉得我应该能逃走，不需要解释我要去哪，但事实证明我错了。  
“你要去哪？”  
是juergen，我妈好奇地和奶奶一起转过头，所有的目光聚焦在我身上。  
“游泳去。”  
“游泳？现在？”  
“对，我想练习。”  
“为什么，有这个必要吗，你已经不在游泳队了，而且我也没觉得你又给自己找了一家。”  
“听着juergen，”我尽量冷静温和地说，“我是不在游泳队了，但是我依然需要游泳，就像我要呼吸。它给我很多快乐，你哪怕能理解一次也好。”  
我微笑着，我真高兴看到他的眼睛瞪大了，因为一般情况下我就可以直接走了，不用管那两个人，但是现在奶奶在看着，我必须表演一下，毁掉我父母苦心营造的我的糟糕形象。  
但juergen不是那么好糊弄的。首先当然是因为这么多年的相处，我做成了所有我想做的事，我的撒谎技巧越来越娴熟，这么多年过去他也应该学会了，也许我没那么喜欢他，他也没那么喜欢我，但我从来不觉得他很蠢。  
“Fernando，我很理解你要去游泳的需求，喜欢就是喜欢，难以割舍。但我已经给你找好了新活，你要做整个暑假，如果在这之外你还有时间的就可以去游泳，我会很高兴甚至很骄傲看到这样。  
他在讲什么啊。  
“明天你就开始你的新工作。”  
他微笑着又开始在电脑上打字。我看了一圈，看到我妈喝了一口她的酒，又转回头看电视，  
我奶奶有点担心的样子，目光在我和juergen之间来回转。  
“我以为我们是来这度假的。”  
“我们是啊，我和你妈妈是来休息的，但考虑到你过去几年一直在休息，我决定这个暑假给你找点活干，你自己赚钱，空闲时间你干你想干的事。”  
这完全是屁话，我他妈每个夏天每天都要游泳，发疯训练，去所有的暑期训练营，什么都不能干，好吧，学校是另一回事，但是说我从来没有做过任何事就是通天大谎，我才不买账。  
“你干嘛胡说？”  
“我没有，”他对我温柔地笑，“明天你就开始你的新工作。”  
他很得意他终于表演的能和我媲美。“我不是指这个。”  
“明天你五点起，吃完早饭，收拾好然后六点之前走，因为六点钟接人的车会带上村里所有的男孩去树林里的空地。每周五天，每天八小时，你的任务是砍树，除非你被分配别的任务，当然这几乎不可能。因为这是唯一的空缺职位。  
空缺职位？他以为他在搞笑吗，我要保持冷静。  
“那我明天就回马德里。”我平静地说，但这只是让Juergen放声大笑。  
“好运哦，fernando，我祝你一路顺风。”  
“我才不会去砍——”  
“为什么不呢？你不够强壮吗？全马德里最好的年轻运动员砍不动树？”  
这招真讨厌。把我激怒，好让我失去理智做一些掉价的事。但我现在没得选了，我很自重，我不会做这些，否则我没办法面对自己。让juergen赢？承认他是对的？或者只是没做错？这些从未发生过也永远不会发生。  
“juergen，”我听见奶奶说，但juergen立刻打断了他。  
“别，妈妈，这次你别管。”  
她没有再说话，juergen站起来，把门锁上。他真的以为这样我就出不去了吗？  
“最后说一件事，fernando，我和你妈妈决定如果你没去，或者你偷懒，或者你表现很差，我们不会再给你零花钱，也不给吃的。你总喜欢说你是个成年人，现在是你做个成年人该做的事的时候了。”  
我转向我妈，“妈，”我有点太愤怒了“这真的是真的吗？”  
“fernando，听着，Juergen也许方式有点粗暴，但是你得上这一课。”  
“你们早就计划好了？一点都没告诉我？”  
我的声音不再愤怒，我只是在问，但她没有回答。这就说得通了，这就是为什么他们要带我来这，我太蠢了，没有看到这背后的诡计。  
“晚安”我说，慢慢地上楼。弄这么一出是大错特错。他们指望我会做点什么好让他们有获胜感，但我太骄傲了，我不会让他们得逞。  
我躺在床上，盯着面前的墙，我不是在想我要怎么做到一天八小时砍树，或者其他工友们会怎么砍我而不是树。  
如果说在想什么的话，我在想我一周五天五点起床会是什么地狱。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
我知道我没办法准时到，不是我不想，而是我就起不来。对于工作有些人会感到责任，有些人会感到害怕，有些则是知道非做不可所以做了，但对我来说有点复杂。  
我总是骄傲到无法按别人的指示去做事。  
所以最后我来不及吃早饭，在清晨的冷雨中跑到火车站，那辆皮卡应该停在那的。Juergen没告诉我具体的方位，但是这个村子不是几百万人口的大都市。只有五条街道，而人们哪条称为主街道也很好认，除非你是个傻子。  
而我当然不是。  
但我还是迟了。只迟了几秒，但是车已经走了。我看到它开走，对着它愤怒地挥手，因为操，操，操  
现在怎么办？  
我绝望地看着空荡荡的街道。大雨倾盆而下，我不知道该去哪，或者更糟，该怎么办。回家是绝对不可能。等下一辆车，好吧，毫无意义。这车一天只来一趟下午再回来。如果我知道在哪我可以自己走过去，跑过去，随便吧——nicklas。  
我拿出我的手机，打给nicklas，但他几秒之后就挂了。  
奇怪，但至少证明他起床了。或者正为我这个点打电话吵醒他而生气。“我错过了去树林里的车，他们砍树的地方，我的天，我要怎么去那”  
他回的很快 “我在车里。你怎么不告诉我你也要去那工作？那离这有八公里。只要直走就行，然后你能看到边上有一条路，到时候我带你去。”  
这还能更不清楚一点吗？只要直走然后就能看到一条路？老天，我一路上不会遇到好几条路吗？  
但我还能怎么办，回家吗？绝不可能。  
所以我开始走。一开始走的有点慢。但当我离开村子时，雨还是和十五分钟之前一样暴下，我加快了步伐。大概走了两公里，我终于意识到像这样会走到永远而且没有任何意义。又湿又饿，迟到一小时——我必须得跑起来。剩下六公里？我有舒适的鞋子，穿旧的牛仔裤，而且最重要的，谢天谢地，我还是一个运动员。六公里对我来说是小菜一碟。  
所以我开始跑，一开始有点难，因为衣服紧紧黏在身上，我又没吃早饭，还得关注四周以免错过了路口。但有意思的是，nicklas是对的，这条路上什么也没有。周围只有树林，漫延仿佛没有尽头。我不可能错过。然后大概在痛苦的四十分钟之后，我向右转。  
我慢了下来，慢慢调整呼吸。  
几米以外我看到在村子里丢下我的那辆皮卡，我笑了，不管接下来会发生什么，我总算是到了。  
这大概有12个人，都在忙自己的活，当他们看到我走近，开始哄笑或者低语，或者都有，我只是翻翻眼珠。我是个gay，老天，多大不了的事。这一点都不会伤害到我。因为我见的太多了。公开出柜之后加入奥运会预备青年队我真的经历了很多狗屎，但如果说有什么影响，那就是让我变得更强大了。  
我看向四周，希望nicklas在附近，但没有他那暗金色头发和傻乐的脸，我不知道该怎么办，或者去问谁我该怎么办。我感觉也许我应该放弃了——这时我听到有人在背后大声地说是什么，我转头看到一个高而苍白的人。我很快意识到我得找点更贴切的词去描述因为他们都高而苍白。尽管听起来很像，但这个人不是Daniel。站在我面前这人大约有五十岁，穿着一件旧白t，露出不适合他的愤怒面容。  
他开始用丹麦语说什么，说的很快，我一个词都听不懂。就好像是词语风暴，在我耳边回响却不能传递任何信息。他很快意识到我根本不懂他在讲什么，所以他停下，更加生气，说：“是Juergen让你来的？”  
英语，他说了英语。感谢老天爷。我点点头。  
“你迟到了。”他指出。  
“我知道，我错过了车。”  
“下次保证你自己别再错过车，懂吗？”  
我又一次点头。  
“给你”他递给我一把非常老式，非常恐怖片风格的斧子。在开玩笑吗？已经二十一世纪了，我看看周围，所有人——绝大部分——都在用链锯之类的工具。这就意味着他们砍树至少是我的三倍快，他们很可能也会结束的更早，但是没人说生活是公平的，不是吗？  
“十二点开始，可以休息四十分钟，但是你来迟了，所以今天你不能休息。”  
什么？  
“去干活”  
他没再说什么，走回了他的小木屋，也许会闲坐一整天，监督我们。  
至少现在不在下雨了。  
有那么几分钟，我只是站在那，拿着斧子，看着他们工作，这样我就能知道是这么做的然后这么做八个小时。  
但是真好，nicklas从树林里走出来，老天，Daniel在他后面几米远。  
Daniel，啊，是的，好多了，现在真的好多了。  
Nicklas一看到我，就加快步伐，抓起一瓶水走过来。  
“阿格在这干什么？”我问，看向nicklas胳膊后面，想吸引Daniel的注意。  
本特纳笑着，就好像他已经知道我一定会问这个问题。“你就是不放过他，是不是？”  
我继续看着，答道“是的。”  
我干嘛要呢，此人是我在该地没有变疯的唯一原因，我为什么要放过他。  
我的信条就是：我想要什么，就去争取。完毕  
马上我意识到我甚至还不知道他是不是个gay，但是，  
“他是gay吗”  
Nicklas转过头看着我，翻白眼；“拜托，fernando，放松点，你是来这砍树的，不是来引诱每一个，每一个人。”  
“我没问其他人，我在问他。”  
“我不知道，好吗？我干嘛要知道？”  
“好吧，放松，nick，放松，只是问一下”  
看来我得自己找答案。  
“那，你就在这。”他带我走到那堆木头的最后一排。它们大部分都好几米长，一些已经被砍成了小块。认真来说，没什么能够吸引我的注意，但在这里可以看到所有人——的背部，但依然是所有人。没有人站在我后面，这让我感觉好多了。如果有袭击的话，我90%确定他们会从前面砍掉我的头。  
“你把这堆木头都砍成大概一米左右的木桩。不用很精确，之后工厂里的机器会做这些精确的工作，这就行了。然后你一砍完，就把它们放到推车上，我，daniel还有其他几个人就可以把车推到集中地，标记一下，然后会有卡车来运走。有一半会运到市场上，附近村子里的人可以来买。”  
我点点头，装作在听的样子，但其实眼睛锁定在正坐在我左边离挺远一条长凳上的Daniel身上。他在从瓶子里喝水，头微微后仰，他的脖子修长而苍白，最适合疯狂地吮吸，舔舐，轻咬以及所有我热爱的前戏。  
日，我应该祈祷我不会带着误解干八小时的活，特别是在这个千人一面的村子里我的挣扎不会得到一丝慰藉而且sergio太远了，无法来解救我。  
突然，我看到Daniel头转过来，他飞快而羞怯地看了我一眼，虽然极短，但也足以让我珍藏。  
“如果你再那么看着人，你会惹麻烦的。”  
Nicklas严肃的声音把我从幻想中惊醒，但好吧，这我也知道。并且，我很明白我的掠食者凝视很难控制而且动物一般的感觉也很难忍受。  
“我得回去工作了。”他说，很冷酷。大概厌烦了我的举动。或者就像我奶奶之前说的那样，我太符合他们被教育要憎恨、要惩戒、要忽视、要嘲笑、要厌恶的所有事物的集合了。而我，也没有待在安全线以内，我越界了，就像我一直以来那样。  
“好的。”我说。没理会他冷漠疏远的举动。  
我看到nicklas加入了他的小团体，说着一些我就算离得够近也听不懂的话。我继续看着daniel，知道他不会再转过来，不会做出哪怕只是暗示他有点动心的举动。但是也许这正是我为什么一直不满足，一直将自己暴露于各种危险结果之下，只是为了那一点点让我感到比现在更像活着的机会。  
但是nicklas和其他男孩，包括daniel，走回到木头边。我意识到我最好开始工作。一开始，我以为无敌简单，傻瓜都会，我是说，把木头砍成均匀的大小有什么难的呢，但它需要某种我缺少的不断重复的冷静。有好几次不管我怎么用力，斧子砍进去之后就拔不出来。第五次发生这种情况之后，我意识到有一些家伙在看着我，转着头，嘴角露出愚蠢的嘲笑。只要我不管他们，他们就一直看，而如果我抬起眼睛，他们就赶紧继续干活。  
我怎么能不骂他们蠢，我怎么能不生气，或者至少有点烦躁吧。  
因为，去他妈的，这不是关于同性恋的事，是单纯的尊严。我不能因为他们舔逼就走过去拿手指着他们，当然我也很怀疑他们是不是这样。我只是想要正常的对待，因为我是一个正常人。  
（虽然有些人说我不是）  
然后我想这大概只是小小的巧合，一些我可以忽视的事情，因为奶奶的话还在我脑海回响。我对自己说，你比他们聪明多了。休息开始了，但因为我迟到了，我不能休息，所以我接着工作。所以当所有人都在我背后的长凳上休息吃午饭的时候，我还在干活。他们谈着笑着，而且很明显，在给我起外号。  
也许我丹麦语的语法还需要提高，但是我词汇很好。至少在我认为对自己将来有用的词汇方面，然后当一个又高又苍白，金发雀斑的男孩走过我，叫我死基佬1的时候，我听懂了。  
他对我甜蜜地笑着，然后不断重复那么叫我，我抬起头看着他。尽管他是无法承受我无所忌惮的目光而先撤退的那个，我知道他会感到一点骄傲，就好像叫我死基佬是做了什么英雄。操，一定有从那些渴望插进直男无辜的小洞里的同性恋手中拯救了全世界的感觉吧。  
我半是怀疑，半是被逗乐地点点头，因为我已经被无数次叫死基佬了。严格说来，我在十五岁之后，或者更早，就不再在乎了。在他们暴揍我第三或者第四次的时候我就不在乎了——通常是一群人对抗我，只有我，多公平的打架啊。十六岁的时候我学会了回击。实际上，我猜我一定比那还要小。我用热血沸腾的愤怒代替无所作为，因为没有人，没有人再能不尊重我。也许有人会说叫我死基佬很不尊重，但其实并没有。这是一个堂而皇之的现实，我就是个基佬，是个吸屌的，是个同性恋，是个交际花2，所有那些异性恋的、狭隘的、如出一辙的人喜欢命名我的。他们还真的感到骄傲呢。  
所以，我只是笑了。因为某种程度上来说，你也只能这样。我是说，其他选择要么就是打一架，要么就是在内心畏缩，希望自己变直。但因为我非常非常排斥后者，两个选择中，我从未考虑过要用到身体的力量。我妈，Juergen，还有之前许多许多被要求来“调查”我这种情况的老师和心理医生，都说身体的暴力从来不是正确的解决方法，而且我也至少部分同意。但人们应当知道，同性恋男孩，当被羞辱，被嘲笑，被欺负，也是被施加了这种骚扰，因为别人觉得他们不够强壮，而任何形式的骚扰都是一种力量的炫耀。我也许会走去递给他们卡片，上面写：我是一个人，和你一样。“”或者我也可以打折他们的鼻梁，肋骨和下巴以确保他们不会再碰我，因为这样他们会平等待我。  
这么做是政治不正确，但是这就是目前为止我幸存下来的方法，而且我也不感到愧疚。因为太多像我这样的男孩，我是说同性恋男孩，割开手腕的血管，在房间里上吊，仅仅是因为某些胆小幼稚，雷同的“英雄”太多次，太过火地展示他们的力量以及他们的恐惧。  
“嘿，Nick”在本特纳走回木堆的途中我叫他，他没回答。“nicklas！”我的天，他依然没有转过来。有那么一会我以为他是真的没有听到我在叫他，但当他和他朋友坐在一起的那一刻，我明白了，一清二楚，在篝火边和分享大麻的时候，我们是朋友，但是在干活以及周围是典型男子气氛围时，对不起，我们不再是朋友了。我翻了翻眼睛。  
而且说实在的，我他妈只是想问水在哪，因为我感觉自己快要渴死了。但是一般来说，我只能自己找。  
我想知道Daniel在哪，因为他没和其他人坐一起，我慢慢地扫视四周，那，他在那。还在我之前看到他那里。左边很远的地方，一个人。正在喝水，在吃着什么东西。天啊，我又饿又渴，但我能怎么办呢，走过去要一个三明治？太小学生了，太不可能了。  
就这样，我继续干活。这有点可笑，但一旦我开始形成惯性，周围发生什么不再重要，我只是砍啊砍啊，直到我突然发现Daniel站在不远处，把木块放进手推车里。  
哦，所以他选择了我，真好。  
我直起身，我抓起衬衫边缘，只是想拉高一点擦擦脸上的汗。我知道他会无法抵抗这个小小的私密表演，祝他观赏愉快。  
“我昨天没能去，”我说，放下我的衬衫，走近一点好让我可以小声点说，别人不会听见。  
“对，我知道你现在在想什么，”我笑了，很高兴看到他也小小地微笑着，他不在看我，我在说话的时候他忙着装那些木块，但他笑了，一个细微的，只是弯了一点嘴唇的笑，但是操，真可爱。“如果你觉得我是害怕了，退缩了，我接受不了挑战，那你就完全错了，你得知道。”  
他突然抬头看着我，非常严肃，就好像在说我得打断这种屁话。  
“真的”我说，然后我用我最有说服力的眼神看着他。  
“你可以哪天考验我一下，如果你想的话”我辅以一个挑衅的笑，但我一直保持随意的腔调。但是他一听到这话，突然退了一步，就好像我有些太越界了，就好像我应该给他多点时间，因为我的话和笑容，有点太逼迫他了。  
我一部分知道他愿意试试，不能抗拒，但是我也考虑到这个男孩的纯真和过去的创伤，以及我无法知道的这些对于他的其他意义。  
但我很乐意找到答案，其实，从我们的每一次相遇，我知道已经不止是乐意了。  
“阿格！”nicklas突然在一边大喊。午休早就结束了，现在大家都回去干活。显然Daniel没有回应，甚至都没看一眼，或者笑一笑，做个手势。他推着车转身。就在我以为这次就这样了，我再看到他也不知道是多少分钟之后，或者多少小时后，他转过来，拿起放在手推车里的一瓶水扔给我，依然没有笑，从他的脸上我看不出什么，但是还不错，不是吗。  
“谢了”我飞快地说，然后打开，一分钟不到就狂饮完了。  
Daniel走了。其他人也都在干活。也许我真的疯了，但是那么几秒中，我真的觉得我尝到了他的嘴唇，他的舌头，他的唾液，大概是我想象力作祟，但是我真的还想要更多，比我现在得到的还要再多，再多。

1：原文为faggot，应该算是比较侮辱性对同性恋的称呼  
2：原文是queen，俚语里也有同性恋的意思


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜

我从不认为自己是一个易受负面影响的人。当然啦，不要误解我，我也不是像朵莲花那么平和，我也从不真正相信瑜伽的魔力，或者太极阴阳之类，让佛法指引内心，如果非要说的话，我是复杂混乱的，感情用事，几乎完全拒绝任何冷静判断。每当我感觉自己正在失去这种大海式的性格——神经质、危险、不安——我立刻将回复到那刺激振颤的轨道作为当务之急。人们说我很冒失，是的我是。我在寻求冒险方面简直是臭名昭著。有些东西会带着肾上腺素注入我的血管，在我的血液里长久地冲击。  
现在，想想我，有着以上特质，却要每天砍八小时的木头。说我会疯掉都不公道。这不是劳累的事，而是不友好的环境。不是daniel，或者nicklas，或者恐同的言辞。而是单调乏味的动作，不变的来自木头，草地，树木，人的气味和目光。我内心的疯狂正在缓慢而痛苦地死去而它的逝去让我难受的要死。才三天，我已经感觉到他们将我囚禁入森严的条条框框，真可耻。  
“你，死基佬，快点。”那个丹麦男孩说，我慢慢地转头，非常慢，用一种暗含憎恶的眼神看着他。他站在手推车旁，等着最后几块木头把车装满，然后他就可以走了。我故意拖延，明白可以借他的不耐烦好好逗乐一下。就好像他以我逗趣一样。他只在我们离得很近的时候说英语，并且用词谨慎，但我几乎不理睬。以我多年这观察，这会进一步激怒对手。所以我都没费心做什么出格的事，我的沉默已经足够管用。就像前面说过的，我无聊，极度无聊，我想去实验、玩弄、拉扯他的内心，恶意地。  
所以，当我砍完最后一块，我没有递给他，而是走近几步。不再那么无辜地看着我的同伴，他抓住木块的另一端，用力拉着，但我没有松手。  
“你知道吗，”我开始了，浅浅地微笑着，“我遇到过很多像你这样的人。你知道对于你这种人我最大的发现是什么吗。那就是骨子里你和我一样。”他脸上露出疑惑，我又靠近一点，很近，近到我可以对着他耳语。“死基佬。我要这么叫你，因为看起来你很喜欢这个词。”当我听到他粗重，异常的呼吸为回应时，我补充道，“也许假装的厌恶底下是吊被舔的渴望，被别人舔，被我舔？”  
然后他推开我，没用多少力气，但依然是明确告诉我离远点。我笑容满面，直视着他的眼睛。  
“你真恶心。”他说。我发出一声不是很大声但感情很足的笑。  
我被逗乐了。  
“那也许你和我一样恶心。”我答道。“想一想吧。”  
我对着他甜甜地，非常甜地笑着，然后向我原来站的地方挪回了几步。拿起斧子，没有再管他后续的动作，直到他消失在木头堆中。  
很快，又到了休息时间。有四十分钟可以坐在长凳上，吃，喝，想象我回到了马德里。回去训练，回到sergio和我其他那些gay或非gay的朋友身边。其中我最不怀念的就是sergio，因为他就除了一根造型完美的，又长又粉的阴茎之外什么也不是。弧度有一点点偏左。噢，还有希腊神祗一样的身材。强壮的胳膊，精壮的大腿，结实的背肌。这样，毕竟，也许我比自己想象的还要再想念sergio一点，特别在我已两周与性无缘的情况下，相信我，我需要一个非自行手制高潮，十分渴求。  
我看看周围，大家都坐在一起休息。Daniel在他们中间，这让我感觉奇怪，因为早前他是独自吃饭的，但后来我想到我某种程度上侵入了他的领地，难怪他会加入组织。也许他就像nicklas一样害怕，或者他压根不在意。但我感觉比起无视，他更多的是害怕。但他不是怕别人会孤立他，就像nicklas那样，他们已经孤立他了。我观察这人群，发现没有人哪怕做最轻微的努力去和daniel沟通，去看他，去和他说话，我意识到他才是真正的局外人，不是我。当然，这是对阴影的感觉，但至少是有这些感觉。他？他们堂而皇之地忽视他的存在，对daniel给人平和冷静印象之下的东西视而不见。我知道这背后一定有点什么，我就是知道。  
然后，那群人几乎都转过头来看着我，最开始几秒钟我有点摸不着头脑，说真的，我的吃相没那么好看，但接着我看到那个男孩，也就是第二个死基佬，在人群中说话，讲故事那种。我立马就知道全是因为我之前跟他说的话，所以我笑着对他们挥挥手，就好像英国的孩子见到女王游行那么开心。我不得不说某种程度上我享受做关注的焦点。做他们谈论的那个人。人们早就把我惯坏了，我已经习惯于成为那么重要的人，所有人都会做出实实在在的努力来对我发表一点意见，或者对我做的事，太捧我了，不是吗？  
现在他们都接着和彼此聊天，我可以专注地吃我那个非常非常难吃的三明治，今天早上我自己做的。我感觉在把食材放到面包片之间的时候我还没醒，因为有些东西尝起来不太对劲，但还是那句话，一旦你在田里劳作了一天，我相信哪怕一只穿了二十年的皮鞋尝起来也绝对会和米其林三星餐厅的菜一样美味。  
我抬头看见daniel正在盯着某处，我们之间的距离太远了，我无法确定他是不是在看我，也许是我身后的树吸引了他的注意，但至少也给了我一个机会盯着他看。我必须得做点什么，因为我们之间的张力是那么明显都快把我弄疯了。从我发现他在用那双灰色，不驯的眼睛盯着我的第一晚开始。或者它们是绿色，我不知道。但是我得做点什么，做点什么。但我又完全而彻底地不知所措。没有一点提示，一点指引。没有什么能领我到一条确定的路上。而只是观察他，获得一些奇怪的快感，远远不够。  
我躺在木凳上，伸直酸痛的背和手臂。我还剩下大概二十分钟，我打算就用它们来休息。我闭上眼睛，身体放松，温柔的风吹着我快要睡着。只言片语的丹麦话慢慢传进我的耳朵，但时间一点点过去，那些声音也越来越远，我就在向更加和平宁静的梦乡飘去。自然我也失去了时间概念，只是躺在那，半梦半醒，直到有人粗暴的一拳将我从睡眠中叫醒，我赶紧睁开眼，看到nicklas高高地站在我面前。  
“Fernando，该回去工作了。”他说。这是三天来他第一次对我说话。我起身，但我还没来得及说点什么有意义的话，我所谓的朋友就已经走了。回到了他的团体里。我生气吗？难过吗？不，一点也不。有一点点失望，因为在我印象里，nicklas和我一起玩总是有很多乐子，而他愿意放弃这些只为了获得他那些伙伴的支持，想起来真的有点耻辱。但我还能做什么呢？把我的难过表达出来？才不。说真的，谁有空闲和精力来从预定他们就要排斥你的人那里来寻求理解呢？也许我应该对这些孤立恐惧症更多点同情，就像我妈说的，不是人人都像你这么反社会。但是不，对这种选择一条更简便的路的人我绝对而自信地说不。  
“噢，又是你。”当我走向我的工作地时，对已经站在手推车旁的我之前的那位伙伴微笑。斧头还稳稳地放在地上。“如果你想和我做朋友，你就得更努力点。别以为你像只好狗那样站在这我就会给你口一发，我很自重。”我笑着。知道这个笑容淫荡而无耻，正是对自控力的挑战。说这些话迟早会给我惹麻烦，但别开玩笑了，我是谁，我就为麻烦而活。而且老实说，我并不那么自重，但他贞洁的屁股并不需要知道。  
“你就是个艾滋病毒罐子。”他回答。而我几乎被这个简单一句里竟能包含的厌恶惊到了。“我得告诉你比起九十年代现在对艾滋病没那么敌视了，你这个玩笑晚开了十年，但是也别在意，我会好好对你，你可以戴安全套。”  
我觉得，最惹怒他的还是这段对话对于我来说是多么惬意，而对他来说是多么恼怒。我被逗得很乐，而他呢，又害怕，又恶心，又生气。  
“这是性骚扰，”他咬着牙说，我发出诚挚的笑声。  
“这可不是性骚扰，如果你体验的话，我是提供高质量享受的专家，所以别装假正经啦。”  
我终于砍完了，打算递给他最后一块，发现我的朋友已经走了。他走向在木头边站着的那一伙人并且愤怒地推开了阿格。Daniel看起来有点云里雾里，环顾着那群人。然后他慢慢地，慢慢地向我这边走来。太好了！如果我早知道那一小段毫无意义的对话结果会是这么一个交换，我当时立刻就会开始表演。有趣的是，阿格不只是被放逐者，还有点像献祭的羔羊。没有人问他想不想被发配到这里，他们就自动默认他不会反抗。白痴。  
当他走到我这里时，我试图卸下嘲讽的笑容，换上一个真诚，温柔，又带一点诱惑的。但我惊讶地看到他走过来时，看起来很恼火，我想知道是因为那些忽视他的同伴，还是仅仅因为我。我张开嘴想说些什么，但当我看向他的眼睛，我发现我甚至无法说出一个词，所以我选择闭嘴。低下头。我打算一收之前的举止，为了这个我未曾预料会遇见的男孩。我偷偷瞥了他好多好多眼，我感受到很多情绪的累积。这种张力和渴求，持续的渴求，想要更近一点，感受到一点比现在感觉更好的，当他的皮肤拂过我的会是什么触感，他的呼吸吹过我的嘴巴和脖子又会多么温暖，他的舌头抵着我的舌头时是怎样的潮湿，他压住我的时候会是什么感觉，如果这就是地狱——他离得这么近却又不够近——那我要祈祷天堂。  
我直起身，看到他用我不能理解的眼神看着我。“怎么了？”我问。他只是点点头。但某种程度上来说，他并不认同我做的事，我实在不懂他为什么要做这个动作。  
“肯定有什么，但你想保密，这样不对。”  
突然我注意到他嘴角上扬，啊我祈祷诸神，我要疯了。因为他，为了他，不管从哪个方面。而且一部分来说，我知道这全是我的错，是我的欲望，不是他的。是以为我不满足于现在的生活，所以我给自己找乐子，找盼头，找战利品。为得到我想要的我会全力以赴。为什么？因为我可以而且没有什么可以阻挡我。  
但是daniel，上帝啊，这个名字从我舌尖发出是多么动听，在我脑中轰响，对我说的话毫不关心，而我现在已经习惯听不到任何有声音的回应，但我会如此失望，如果看不到他的肢体的动作。就他的喜好来说，我要么是太过火，要么是远远够不上，而作为一个非黑即白，不接受灰色地带的人，我用我心中所有的空虚来厌恶这种中间状态。  
“你，”我听见一个无畏的声音在我身后响起，我转过身，看到一张不会让你联想到任何有意义的东西的脸，但他看起来很认真，姿态很严肃，也许是到了我为那些罪恶的提议付出代价的时候了。  
“对，我。”我答，又带着那个傻气的笑容，一点也不懂我为什么从头到尾都真的完全愉快。  
“你觉得这很好玩吗？”  
“好吧，”我停顿了一下，“这不一定，如果你是想吓唬我的话，那你找错人了。”我又对他笑了下打算回去工作。Daniel正在喝水，当我看他时，我注意到他疑惑的表情，但接着，一双充满敌意的手搭在我的胳膊上，把我抓过去。  
“听着，”他说，用丹麦口语浓重的英语我很熟悉，因为他听起来就像juergen，而这种口音，相信我，很难忘掉。“你最好闭嘴，不然下场会很惨。”  
“真的吗？这听起来不是很可信哦，想点更好的然后再来。”他恶狠狠地盯我很久，我太了解这种眼神了，他在想是说点什么，还是不假思索直接给我一拳，而当他松开我的胳膊，走过我，但又怒气不减以至于胳膊挤过我的，我被推到一边，我知道他在等下一次机会。会有下一次的，因为我不打算停止，他们的怒气总是给我的态度火上浇油，从来都是。  
我呼出一口气，然后转头看daniel，他又在像之前那样点头。现在我知道了，是因为我，因为我做的事，这是我更小一点的时候我妈经常做的动作，在我做了她不满意的事情的时候。Fernando？你？又来？这就是含义。我偷偷笑了，因为天啊，我越来越会读懂他的表情，动作，这不容易，但是操，太值了。就好像一种密码，让他的一切都变得十倍迷人。  
“别做那种表情，”我对他说，一边继续砍木头，“是他来找我，他开始这种无聊的对话，他是这的老大吗”  
阿格看向身后，大概是在看我说的那个人，不到十秒，他转脸来，点点头，是这种赞同的点头，我知道了。那个小基佬害怕了，向老妈告状，老妈来警告我如果我再敢那么干就把我结果了。真好玩，我们的游乐场让我想到我还是个孩子时的那个，事实是，你会长大，但是你无法离开你的旧玩具，你只会发现新版的糟心事正好适应着新的你。我的就很擅长这样。  
我观察着这个群体，那个老大，也就是老妈，是我用我鼓励的对话吓到的那个丹麦男孩，nicklas还有剩下的其他人，他们如何动作、说话、与彼此相处。谁有权力，谁最底层，谁是霸凌者，谁在害怕，谁从不抬头看，谁一直看来看去。很快我就找到了一些可以算是这里强制规则，但是不，我的计划不是去遵从，恰恰相反，我会说我的计划是知道这些规则，然后摧毁它们。不是以解放受欺压者之名，而是为了解放我自己。  
但在我实施这个杰出计划之前，我得结束一天的工作，而谢天谢地，它到了尾声。我不知道是不是多亏了Daniel——因为时间过得如此快，或者只是我习惯了一周五天或六天，每天八小时待在这。和这些人一起，和他们的不安全感与恐惧一起。而我自己贪婪渴求的陪伴站在离我不足两米外。  
那个大点的人，八小时除了监督我们外屁事不做的那个，走出木屋，现在正用丹麦语喊着什么。我懂了一点点，是在说我们可以离开了啥啥啥的，我们得把器具都放到他隔壁的那个木棚里，那里是放工具的地方等等等等。而我觉得我的语言技能足够强和高效之后，我就从不苛求自己全部听懂。我按着别人做的来，当我走到那个木棚里时，里面大概有十五个男孩，我得挤过他们高高的身体走到工具箱那里。我找不到Daniel了，却发现自己站在nicklas，老妈和那个小基佬旁边。而当我看到我的儿时玩伴那么害怕跟我眼神交流时，我在心里笑了。我在想他周五下午会怎么做呢，和这些人一起？还是和我的一袋大麻一起？  
“那么，”我对那个小基佬说，虽然每一个理智的人的每一根理智的神经都会告诉我是时候闭嘴了，做好自己的事然后撤离这片敌意的领地。“你考虑我的提议没，还是你打算扮演很难搞定的那种？”  
我完全无视另外两个，只盯着那个十分无措的丹麦男孩，几小时前指控我性骚扰的那个。性骚扰？真有趣。但我猜他不是真的那么想，他转头看向那个老大，显然是希望他来处理整件事。好了，就是我想的那样，这些人除了说废话什么也不干，老妈才是处理这些事的。  
“我之前怎么跟你说的？”  
当我抬头看向那个老大，笑逐颜开然后耸耸肩“我一点都不记得了，看来肯定全是一些垃圾。”  
“是吗，那也许你想要一些提示。”  
然后，还没等我回答，他抓过我的肩膀，愤怒地把我推到桌边，我感到木头抵着我的下背部很疼，而且几件器具抵在我皮肤上。我暗自感激没有什么很尖锐的所以我身体还可以保持完整。  
我觉得他在期待我求饶，说对不起我再也不敢了，但我不会再这样。相反我给了他一个露出所有牙齿的笑容，依然靠在桌上，等着他的下一步动作。他站在我面前，手指抓进我胳膊的皮肤。他现在生气了，真的很生气。嘴唇珉起，下巴收紧，眼睛盯着我。他是老大，而这个头衔意味着一些特性，但没有一样会让我怕他。我要剥夺一些人长久以来建立的尊重然后来看看会发生什么。  
“这是给了我什么提示呢？”  
他的呼吸变得短促。Nickla站在他身后，我怀疑棚子里现在空了，因为如果有观众，这个老大的反应会不同。因为他没有回答我的问题，我接着说“是提示我我喜欢别的男孩摸我吗，因为是的，我喜欢。”他打量着我的脸，深色眼中有不信任，“而你正好是我喜欢的类型”这句，这句应该够了。因为立马，我感受到他的拳头砸到我脸上。  
好疼，但是只是几毫秒，你的头抛向另一边，眼珠翻到脑后，有几分钟你什么也看不见，什么也听不见。也许会像永远，但其实只是几秒，而几秒过后下一拳就来了，而这一次还要疼一点，我挪了几步，冷静下来，找点时间呼吸。我知道他还会打我，但在他伸直胳膊的时候，我抓住他的手腕，以一个几乎是职业的动作扭过去。这会很疼，但不会有直接揍在脸上那么疼。而这招最大的优点就是给你时间来准备接下来的一系列进攻。我很了解这些拖延战术，因为如果你一对多的话，你必须要时间。虽然这是我对阵他，没有其他人加入。一旦他抬起头，两只手都自由了，我知道是攻击的时候，所以我给了他我最强硬，最激烈，最暴怒的一击，你得知道一旦你开始，就会很上瘾。看到你的敌人痛苦，没有武器，任你折磨。所以我又打了他脸一拳，然后又一拳。直到他集起所有力气，重重地把我推到桌上，给我的脸再来一拳。我想要躲避，保护我的脸不要再被打一拳，但是我不够敏捷，腰弯的不够低，他的胳膊肘恰好带着全部力道打在我的太阳穴。哦这个，这个真的很疼。完完全全的一秒钟，我丧失了意识。我慢慢地直起身，想要聚焦模糊的视线。血，我感到它们顺着我的脸颊流下。但这些没有阻止我。当我终于看清楚他大概站在离我一米半远的地方，气喘吁吁，大概在平缓情绪。我摇摇晃晃地走上前，还不等他注意到我，我就给了他最后一拳，虽然不是在脸上，而是在身体中部位置。肋骨，我猜。一定是肋骨，因为他踉跄着，失去平衡，倒在地上。他跪在膝盖上试图站起来，我踢他的胳膊，所以他又倒到地上。而我还不想停下，我真的不想。但是有什么东西，或者说什么人从后面抱住了我。胳膊强有力地环住我的身体。而不管这收紧的禁锢，我依然试图向前。用西语含混地喊着，吐出半是血的口水。我想叫nicklas滚一边去，但这些话却没能喊出口，因为我看到nicklas在我面前而不是背后，他正站在他朋友身边，想要帮他站起来。  
“你真他妈疯了。”本特纳对我喊，甚至都没有看我，因为他正尽全力帮他朋友站起来走掉。他搭着他的胳膊，然后慢慢地扶起他。那个老大用丹麦与嘟哝了些什么。他看着我，但是眼睛无神，我怀疑他都没有看到我。Nicklas扶着他走出棚子，而直到他们消失，抱着我的那个人才终于松手。当我终于独自站立，我转过去，看到了daniel。我没能完全看到他，因为血还源源不断从太阳穴涌出，我需要靠着点什么。所以我走向木桌，大声喘气。他沉默地站在我旁边。没有动。就只是站在那。然后，过了一会，我还靠着那张桌子。他走出了木棚。  
不知道去了哪，而我独自留在那。我闭上眼睛，等待。等着血压降下，手不再抖，愤怒消失。  
我的脑袋里轰响着疼痛的噪音，但周围的一切是如此安静。我推开桌子，走出木棚。场地上已经空了。没有车，什么都没有。我得走七公里回家了，真棒。显然这些白痴就在等nicklas和老大，一旦这两个到了，车就不需要再等任何人。无所谓了，这些都不重要，真的。我坐在木凳上，等感觉好点，我就回家。不管是在一小时，两小时，还是五小时之后，谁在乎？  
突然，我看到Daniel从我们监工的木屋里走出来，他手里拿着什么在我这里看不清。而他一走近，我就注意到了他毫无感情的脸。  
“你可以回家了，”我说，他站在那，那么高，那么冷静，一动不动。“我真的不需要，我不要你——”  
他用冰冷的手捂住我的嘴。我咽下了没说完的几个字。我只是看着他，半是惊讶，半是我也说不清的感觉。我就只是，不知所措，因为疼痛，因为混乱。而他的手还贴在我的嘴唇上，就好像他要说：“够了，fernando，别再说这些了，别再做所有这些了。”而当我要丢盔弃甲时，他松开了手。然后我感到一块湿冷的布按到我的额头上，然后是太阳穴。我想我大概是发出了类似呻吟，因为他停了一会没用那块布擦我的脸，然后再开始。我看着他的脸，但是他的眼睛躲着我的。他轻柔地擦着我的皮肤，小心翼翼。动作那么精细就好像已经做过二十次了。依然没有看我的眼睛。  
“好啦，真的，我好了，我好得很了。”我飞快地站起来，想给他看看我恢复的有多快，而这些对我来说是多么地不算什么。但当我站起来，所有东西开始飞速旋转，转得好快好快，他的胳膊几乎是把我按到座位上。“嘿，”我强迫自己生气，可是显然没能成功，“我真的没事了。”  
然后他把那块布放到木凳上，从裤子后面的口袋里拿出了什么，像是一小片纸和一支笔。他飞快地写了什么然后递给我。  
“你就是不能不说话，是不是？”  
我笑了，但我肿胀的脸，大概已经淤青的两颊以及百分之百破了的太阳穴，全部都在抗议如此剧烈的肌肉运动，所以我闭嘴了，我不得不。

他挨着我坐在长凳上，什么也不做，没有向我靠过来，也没有挪开，也没试图碰我。他就是坐着，看着前方，这一点我可以确定，因为我余光看到他的侧影。感觉就像是电影里的场景，那种独立电影，那种不一样的小众的低成本的电影里会有的场景。如果再多看一眼，就会发现周围的自然景色如此美丽。然后是人物，他和我，来自完全不同的世界，突然找到了联结点。我把那张纸抓在手里，抚平了折角。他写得好丑的字。我，被揍得鼻青脸肿，肾上腺素居高不下，丝毫没有悔意。这个短短的句子，这个问题作为终结点。“你就是不能不说话，是不是？”现在它在我的脑海中回响，我好奇如果他大声说出这句会是什么样子。但没关系，因为他坐得这么近。而他的手放在我嘴唇上的感觉，凉凉的，有木头的气味。就像醉酒一样在我体内萦绕，不过说实话，比那好多了。  
“所以，你觉得我疯了吗？”  
我终于转过头去看着他的脸，他微笑着从我手中拿走纸，当他递还给我的时候，写着“一种有意思的疯狂。”我oh了一声，一直盯着那张纸看，我相信他的话。我抬起眼睛，希望还可以有眼神交流，但他已经看向别处。嘴角浮起一丝坏笑。而我难以置信地点着头。整个事情就这么发生了，打架，他，又有一缕血从我脸上留下，不能再戏剧化了。我把那块布放在太阳穴上，呼出一口气。我看上去一定很可怕，我自己也是这么感觉的，但我还是笑了。第一步已经完成了，我让他说话了，好吧，不是人们普通意义上讲的那种说话，但我也不是一个普通的人。  
“我们要怎么回村子里？”  
他这次没有把纸从我手里拿走，相反，他站起来，走向木屋，消失在屋后，然后推着一辆自行车走回来。  
“很好，这是一辆，你的计划不错，但还是不够好。”  
他又点点头，做了一个指向前杆的手势。我明白他在“说”什么的时候之后，立刻说：“绝壁不可能。”他坐在自行车上，期待地看了我一眼。“不，说真的，我已经决定了。我才不会坐在车架上八公里，不会。”  
他头后倾，嘴巴张开，我怀疑这就是他在笑的样子，就像是，什么真的很搞笑的事情发生了。唯一不正常的就是一般你看到人们这样时，会有他们歇斯底里的笑声作为佐证，但是他只是张开了嘴，嘴角疯狂上扬，胳膊也动了，所以他真的是在大笑。这个混蛋。  
“我不懂有什么好笑的。”我说，怒了。我站起来，比上一次稍微慢一点，但当我找到平衡之后，我开始走。仍然把那块布按在脸上。我走过了他。就像那么慢慢地走着，我到了和大路连接的那条小路。我听到有人在我身后骑车。  
“你现在是要跟着我了吗？”  
他慢下来配合我的步伐。笑得傻里傻气。天，如果不是他笑起来那么可爱热辣迷人又性感，我大概会把他从车上推下去。但我猜，我得控制一下自己的怒气。  
“怎么，你打算就这么在我旁边骑，就这个速度，一直骑八公里回村子？”  
我看着他，他点点头，意思是说，是的。  
“行吧。”我说，依然很生气。但我不知道我为什么生气，特别这也不是我一般对世界展示的那种生气。大概他觉得这很可爱，或者愚蠢。每次我看着他，他有点得意地笑着。嘴角弧度是十足的嘲弄，配上他散布雀斑的脸颊，塑造良好的骨型，我的怒气慢慢消退了。最终我停了下来。  
“行吧，我坐上去。”我走到自行车前，坐在车架上，蜷起腿。他的胳膊环绕着我，我默默祈祷到家的时候我还是完整的。矛盾，我得这么说。我并不怕自己的脸被来上一拳，而且我非常冲动莽撞，但是让人像这样用自行车载我回家，不是说吓到了我，但是的确触碰到了我的安全区。  
“如果我们失去平衡了，倒了，或者前面来辆车把我们撞翻了怎么办？”  
我左眼转了一点点，看到了他的反应，很显然，是一个微笑。他大概心里在笑我是多么执着于害怕失去平衡，连转头都不敢。  
他闻上去真好，真的真的真的很好。就是一些很个人的独特味道混合，大概是他的皮肤和汗水，还有青草，树林，和木头的味道。也许还有一点香水。但若有若无，我得低下头屏蔽其他所有感官来感受那一点点不是来自大自然的味道。  
这味道让我想脱下他的衣服，但感谢上帝我还残存一丝理智。因为我如果胆敢移动，去脱他的衣服，我们大概都会死掉，或者至少有点淤青。  
我闭上眼，让温柔的微风吹拂我的身体。这不就是夏天该有的样子？单车旅行，亲近自然，新鲜水果和木头的气味，温柔的风，阳光明媚而又没那么热，这这样的夏日爱情，或者迷恋，或者拜托只是和我做爱，我不知道。我感到我生机勃勃地度过每一秒，就像这些疼痛的淤青，划破的皮肤，流血，快乐和微笑。他是怎样地笑着啊，也许因为这个就什么都值得了。也许就在此刻，这个下午，筋疲力尽，浑身作痛，但又爆炸开心，也爆炸不知道我到底在干嘛。也许这就是生活。  
最后，当我睁开眼的时候，我看到了村子外围的房子，我意识到我没有那么紧紧抓着车架了，害怕失衡的莫名恐惧，不管是使我们平稳前进的那种平衡，还是我让自己感到自在和快乐的那种平衡。恐惧已经远去，也许只有一小会，也许是因为我和他在一起，但是它已经远去了。  
“沿着这条大路一直走，然后再尽头左转，”我说。然后十分钟不到我们就到了奶奶家的房子。  
他停在屋前，我跳下前杆。我转过去看着他笑着说：“谢谢。”我几乎是脱口而出，而这个词说出来的感觉如此奇怪，因为我极少用它。  
我们站在那，在屋前，大大方方地看着彼此。而我有点惊喜，他是为数不多能适应这一游戏的。“你干嘛老是看着我？”  
然后他笑了。我以为这次我赢了，但他怎么会不抵抗呢？他比我想象的聪明，聪明得多。他够到我的口袋，天，这么靠近我的屌，我都要心跳停止了。他拿出那张纸。好吧，也很好猜，因为笔已经拿出来了。啊我别再脑中自言自语了，他写了些什么，然后又递给我。  
“是你一直在看我。”  
我张开嘴想反驳，但我还没反应过来，他又伸出手捂住了我的嘴。这太不公平，嘿，又来。但是老天啊，他的肌肤。也许我可以舔一小下下，或者咬一小下，或者我也不知道，我就是想和这家伙亲热，非常非常想。现在，现在，现在，今晚，白天黑夜。而我还没来得及做什么，他就把手抽走了，又看了我一眼，然后骑车走了。连个吻别都没？我要生气了，把这当成我们的第三次约会，或者第四次。篝火边一次，湖边一次，还有今天工作后的一点小状况。到这一步我以前都会已经对战利品感到厌倦然后开始找下一个了，但是他？我连他的内裤都还没看到，别提老二了。  
我盯着空荡荡的路看了一会。然后转身走向房子。我轻轻打开门，这有趣，在村子里他们不必烦心关门锁门。而我看到没人在家开心的要命，这样我就不用和任何人解释  
为什么我的脸肿了。青了，满是血污，最重要的是，为什么还笑得像个傻子。然后又是，我为什么得做这些。  
相反，我脱下鞋，走上楼梯，去浴室冲个凉提神醒脑，然后把我陷入麻烦的所有证据洗刷干净，就像我之前无数次做过的那样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已整合


	6. 第六章（上）

在马德里，不管什么时候闹钟响起，我都会翻个身，把头埋到枕头里，装作没听到这从地狱传来的声音。但是然后，当我强迫自己睁开眼睛，展现在眼前的世界是值得起床看看的。西班牙的首都从我卧室的巨大窗子里探进头来。全白中一点银色是这间奇贵的高级豪华公寓（Juergen的公寓）的设计主题。它既冷漠又疏远，但同时又有不相称的纯洁感。我面对这些白色时总感觉被粗鲁地暴露着，就好像瞬间可以逼出我所有的罪恶。白色是天使般的，纯净的，贞洁的，而这些我一样都不占。  
但现在每当闹钟在清晨五点响起，我会发出不情愿的呻吟，然后转向另一边，睁开眼睛再也看不到马德里的景色，没有不加雕饰的白色，没有冷漠，没有银色。只有陌生的温暖感觉和黑暗。我内心的魔鬼感觉很舒适，躲在灰蒙蒙的角落，不愿现身。在这里我是安全的，但不会太久，因为拂晓的光亮不久就会来到世界，我的世界。  
尽管，黑暗有时候铺天盖地，很可怕。黎明，恰恰相反，一点也不可怕，就好像是在水下待了很久之后的第一口呼吸。穷凶极恶，重获自由。黎明把你从夜晚的恶魔手中解救，但又把你推进了早晨的龃龉。周围的世界在无暇的镜头里展示自己。张牙舞爪，瑕疵尽现。但一切都是那么新鲜，空气清新。它充满你的肺时可以给你焕然一新感。你可以有一个新的开始，更好的开始，但是你能吗？  
但我在喝晨起咖啡时没有问自己这个问题。黑咖啡，劲十足，挑剔。就喝这样的，要么就一点别喝。但是，咖啡依然没有让我完全清醒。时间就像往常一样疯狂流逝。今早我把一切归因于疼痛。我头疼得就像要裂开，视线也模糊了，淤青变成了紫色的阴影。这就是所谓勇敢吗，今天我想去工作，打架后的这一天。或者这只是单纯的愚蠢？就好像在他们在砍你头之前磨砺斧子的时候乐意地低头？我可以呆在家，我应该待在家，但我不会。  
“你在这干嘛？”  
我飞快地转过身，吃惊，甚至有几秒有点害怕，然后我看到了我妈，眼神涣散迷离，表情困惑。  
“妈，我马上要去工作了。”我答道，语调轻松随意，虽然有点昏昏欲睡，但还是轻快的。  
她走过来，靠着橱柜，她抓住我的下巴转过我的脸，我直视着她的眼睛。  
“你的脸怎么了？”  
我在回答之前重重地叹了口气，怎么了？哪怕一块小小淤青的意义对她来说都多到难以理解。“没什么。”我这么回答。想要跳过这篇。我转过脸，开始专心做三明治，但她没那么容易放弃。  
“你管这个叫没什么？”  
看起来好像是她生气了，但其实她没有，她一半是被吓到，一半是喝醉了，这就是她。而就像所有母亲遇到这种情况时一样，也许也是因为自己没能保护我而躁怒。我更想她在喝断片睡在沙发上，而不要这么反应过激。请注意，我看起来比这还糟糕的之前也有过不少次，但我怀疑她是否还记得。她总是因为自己的苦恼打太多镇静剂，根本在乎不到我的。  
“对，妈妈，我管这叫没什么。”我回道。说的有点太快了，听起来压抑，勉强且愤怒。“别那么跟我说话，fernando。”她听起来没有生气，甚至也不是反驳，听起来就好像，她在乞求。那么恳切，那么绝望。  
“妈，去睡吧。”我瞥了她一眼，现在我终于看到了，恼怒的表情。一点点，但确实有。我妈知道从什么时候开始我不再说那些废话，开始说到酒精，以及她的滥用。对于有这方面问题的人来说，这是很典型的。但是我妈，也是非常典型的，她否认自己有这方面的问题。  
一般来说她会满不在乎地对我挥挥手，好像在说我还太年轻，太傻，太狭隘，以及其他太多太多根本不能理解她经历了什么的特质。但也许我能，也许我真的能，正因如此，从某种意义上说，我不再管了。我不再藏起酒瓶，不再说她散发伏特加或威士忌或琴酒的味道，或者都有。相反，我会给她轻轻地盖上毯子，或者把她拉上楼梯。或者答应她会帮她在Juergen面前打掩护。我会做这些。只要她也帮我掩盖我多少次走出家，在外面像个婊子一样鬼混。她很清楚我十四岁时就给别人口交，但只要她还想与酒精作伴，她就得接受我整晚跪在别人面前，仅仅因为我想这样。  
但是拜托，别以为我妈是那种问题女士，睡在街角，在脏衣服里呕吐，别把她归类为那种街上游荡的醉鬼，她不是。我妈是那种光彩熠熠的女人，很有派头。她会在周日穿迪奥，晨跑，流利掌握西班牙语（当然）、英语和法语。我还小的时候，害怕一个人睡，我妈会揉揉我的脸。五岁的时候我摔倒在地上，她会轻轻吹我的膝盖。我妈会告诉我我是最棒的运动员，哪怕在我还远远不够格的时候。我妈会对我眨眼，轻声告诉我我美得不像真的，太像个天使了，与一切坏事隔绝。我妈就是我妈，她就算把我打得半死我还是一样地爱她。  
但我妈，不管如何金光闪闪，也是苦恼缠身，易冲动。快乐，然后沮丧，大笑，然后哭泣，平静，然后激怒，慈爱，然后厌恶，关心，然后忽视。她会坐在我的床边，轻轻抚摸我的脸直到我醒。我会在几秒之内清醒，静静地躺在那，她会说些什么，什么都说。“Fernando，你就像他一样，”她会停顿一下，抽泣，然后继续。“这是最大的祝福，也是最大的不幸。”“他”是指我爸。我大概三岁的时候他就死了。他们因为钱的事杀了他。显然是一些未付的酬劳。我爸为黑手党做事。他喜欢被卷到这些事里去，因为来钱很快，而且足够疯狂，满足他对刺激的追求。而我和他从外表看来有多不像，因为我的好看继承自我妈，我大概就继承了多少他的要命的精神特质。我妈肯定没有像他那么疯狂，但是她也很容易激动，情绪充沛。而我，我是那种蓄意地疯狂，因为生活对于我来说永远不够。我永远在寻求满足，永远在冒险。这对我来说是生存的必需。  
“你知道的，我爱你。”她站在我身后，现在深情地从背后抱住我。“你永远是我的小天使。”她的侧脸贴在我的背上。呼吸开始沉重，就好像睡着了。“拜托，照顾好你自己，nando。”一个羽毛一样轻的吻落在我的背上。她睡着了。我转过身抱住她的腰，把她的胳膊搭在我的脖子上。慢慢地，很慢很慢地抱她走到沙发前，就好像我常做的那样。把毯子盖在她身上，把餐桌上的空酒杯拿到厨房。我可以把它洗干净，抹掉一切证据。然后做好我的三明治，再喝几口，然后出发，关掉灯。  
黎明就和我之前描述的一个样。清新，暴露，丑陋。空气那么新鲜，新鲜到就好像我呼吸一口就有锋刃划入我的肺里。村庄那么安静。我想大概不会有城市人能够发现这种没有感情的静默，除非他们搬到乡下。没有任何声响，所有东西好像死了。所有。这有点危险，特别是你总是面对城市各种噪音的话。救护车的吼叫，轮胎刺耳的摩擦，人们的闲谈。世界一刻不停地向前，永远在路上，前往未知之地。要为每一次航行寻找目的。但是乡下不一样。它才不管这些屁事。没有虚伪的目标，不为无意义的事找意义。村庄是安静的，因为它不需要吵。它不需要假装。而这很危险，因为它让你感到你也不能装模作样。当你不再有任何伪装的时候，你还剩下什么？你自己。而这就是危险的地方。  
我看到那辆皮卡就停在之前的地方。唯一不同的是它看起来就好像被遗弃了。一般来说，里面会装满了人，一半都站在车边，聊天，窃窃私语，不知道在干些什么。今天，一个人也没。有那么一会我觉得是某种陷阱，是捉迷藏，而我是目标。追踪，然后射杀。而我警惕地看看周围，却依然没有人。我走近那辆车，小心翼翼地摸摸车身，就像在确认这是真实存在的，不是什么幻影。  
“早上好。”我听到声音来自身后。我赶紧转身，是我们的老板。那个真正的老板。那个载我们来回，并在木屋里监工的人。还是那心情糟糕的表情，湿漉漉的眼睛里放出一样评断的眼神。我点点头。  
“今天只有我吗？”  
他哼了一声作为回应。但是因为我的凝视像往常一样没有退缩，要求一个明确的答复，他强迫自己看着我，然后说。  
“他们告诉我昨天发生了什么。你激怒了他们，然后造成了一场斗殴。Lucas的右胳膊骨折了，他父母昨晚载他去医院。所以他不能来工作了。从今天开始你得做他的那份活，因为我不能让霸凌行为就这么不了了之。”  
我发出一声轻笑，“所以我是霸凌的那个了？”  
他又用那种否定的眼神看着我，把我从脚趾打量到发丝的分叉。  
“讨论到此为止。要么上车，要么解雇，你自己选吧。”  
我有多想转身回家，回去睡觉，让这整出剧滚一边去，但我不。我有我的骄傲，我的规则，无论它们有多扭曲，它们是原则，是价值观。他们看到你行为上的一点点滑坡，你就永远地玩完了。所以我昂着头，给了他一个甜甜的，微小又罪该万死的笑容。就让我的脸肿着吧，就说我是霸凌的那个吧。我才不怕，害怕的是我的同事们。很好，他们应该害怕。如果他们不停手的话，昨天发生的事只是一个开始，我也不会停手。以眼还眼，以牙还牙。  
“那我们还在这干什么？”  
他突然直起身，被我干脆利落的语调吓了一跳。他转过身，消失在车厢前部。我坐到后面，在空荡荡的座位中舒舒服服地坐下。今天有点冷，多风，晴朗。而我只是希望不要下雨，不然我会冻死。  
我突然想到如果daniel也和我们一样坐这辆车去该有多好。但他从不，因为他住在村子遥远的另一边，就像nicklas说过的，几乎荒无人烟。他总是骑自行车来。之后的一段时间里，我坐在皮卡的后车厢里，闭眼回忆起昨天的事。老实说，我的感觉没什么奇怪，也没什么不好的地方。我想看到他的出现，就像我渴望他的身体。我承认他笑起来很好看，可以称得上可爱的雀斑，和我幻想可以一直摸的头发。过去的24小时里，我已经幻想出无数画面，我们嘴唇相接，我的舌头探索他口中的每一处角落，我的手抓住他的衬衫，抵在他强壮的躯干上。但我已经经历过太多次这些了。我对这些渴望的不同阶段毫无招架之力，我总是不停地重复。首先是彻彻底底的沉迷，然后是追求，这一步完成之后，将奖杯高举，我就会忘了我曾经有多么渴望它。漂亮男孩啊，我情不自禁地爱上他们，一开始是一点点，然后突然上头。快得要命。比它更快一点的只有爱情的消失。我很清楚这不是爱，但我喜欢这么称呼它，因为这大概是我能得到的最接近于爱的东西了。  
看到熟悉的绿色景色出现时，我知道我要从幻想里出来一会了。做正事吧，计划，然后执行。老板一直沉默，确切地说是在小声嘟哝。几个多管闲事的眼神和轻蔑的手势之后，他走了。留下我和斧子。我们组成了战无不胜的团队。不是说我们是好朋友，完全不是，而是我们在某种程度上达成了共存。我意识到，有那么一个临界点，在那之后你不再数有多少木块，砍了多少下。你不再那么精确，如果你开始的时候还想做到的话。整套单调重复的动作对你产生了一些影响。它们在感觉上消失了，我对工作的厌恶不见了，如果曾经有的话，它被代替了，被忽视。我在这，因为我必须在这。好吧其实我不是必须。我是那种，如果我不想去哪里，那99%我不会出现在那里的人，但是这次不一样。因为一些外在的和内在的原因，我必须在这。我的骄傲，我的原则，我对Daniel的渴望，我招惹麻烦的天性。所有这一切把我带到这里。在某些意义上，对这些事再逼逼叨叨也很愚蠢。我向情况妥协了，我知道我要把自己带到哪里，现在没有回头路了。  
但是，却没有Daniel的影子，甚至是没有任何人的影子。这让一切变得更难了。人群可以让我分心，我用他们来玩各种游戏，我不仅现实中过得生龙活虎，在脑海里也是一样。


	7. 第六章（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢河山姐妹试读  
> 祝大家假期愉快！

我猜，这和我内心的疯狂有关，我更多是与自己相处，而不是别人。有时哪怕看起来是和别人在一起，我还是关注着自己。有一次juergen送我去一家设备齐全专家众多的诊疗机构，因为他怀疑我有反社会人格。你大概会想到那些人类历史上最恶心的谋杀犯，但是研究数据显示，许多反社会者都过着正常的生活。他们有着社交圈，从不杀人，从不强奸，从不吃人，虽然他们也有过这种想法。并且社交也是他们难以忍受的从头开始的苦难之旅。但我得说，在Juergen的所有指控中，这是我最喜欢的一个，不是因为这是妥妥的胡说，而是因为他们说的还有点正确。我的确有些行为展现出来反社会的倾向，且几乎全无悔意，或羞愧，或同情。高超的谎言技巧，以及对人们感性选择的理解无能。好吧，我认为自己是一个感性的人，且易冲动，但他们说我的冲动是一种非人的冲动。我更像是动物。也许这是真的，或者又说回来，不是真的，但是我们如果我们相信这些揭秘我们复杂天性的事情呢？我们极力想知道为什么我们会这样做，或者为什么会感觉到我们感觉的那些。现在你可以得到所有答案。托雷斯先生。你是一个反社会者。我接受这些，而不是终生苦苦思索我为什么过的一团糟。但到最后，检查结果又显示我并不是一个反社会者。那一个月Juergen都有点失望。直到他再次在老思路中想清楚，那就是如果我不是一个反社会者，那就一定是魔鬼转世。不幸的是，那家诊疗机构没有关于这方面的测试，所以这点也无法被证实。当然，也无法被证伪。  
我打算跳过休息，继续以这种可怕的节奏工作下去。希望我可以早点结束，然后沉浸于两天完全自由的狂喜中。而且，如果我在周五的例行周五篝火边看不到Daniel的话，我在周日的教堂一定会看到他。这太诱人了，尤其对我来说。我看看周围的人，想知道他们都背负着什么罪行？他们有无因此难过？他们的灵魂中藏着什么秘密？我知道阿格家肯定有一些，但看起来整个村庄都三缄其口。我就是想知道为什么。当然，还有一件我就是要做的事是和他家的小儿子睡觉，或者至少有几次亲密而粗鲁的接触。但因为他是个无敌该死的处男，我打赌在我得先解开阿格家的谜团，而不是他的裤子。  
等下，他是处男吗？  
哦我的天呐。  
“Fernando，”我听到有人在喊。我转过身，放下手推车，我是砍树然后把它们送走的那个。叫我的那个人在树林边缘拦住我。我揉了揉眼睛，发现慢慢向我走过来的那个不是别人，就是Nicklas。  
“谢天谢地你还在这。”他向我走来时说道，站在离我几步远的地方。“我还怕我在中午之前找不到你。”他说  
“你怕？”我发出类似干笑的声音。  
“好了好了，我知道你在想什么。”他听起来有点失望，他的眼睛不敢与我对视。  
“不，信我，你不知道我在想什么，而且最好是这样。”我说。然后转身拿起手推车的扶手。  
“等等，Fernando，听我解释好不好？”  
我翻翻眼珠，然后，过了漫长的一分钟，我转过脸看着他。我的工头从他的小木屋里探出头来，但是一看到Nicklas，他就笑着对我们挥手。他大概觉得这个丹麦人是来杀我的，然后把我的尸体拖到林子里去，这就解释了他为什么那么高兴。  
“认真的，Nick，我不需要你的解释。我知道是怎么回事，你不能公开地和我做朋友，而不管我有多鄙视这种行为，我能理解。”  
“你昨天到底为什么要那么做？”  
“我不知道，”我耸耸肩，“我做之前没想。”  
“你就一个疯子你知道吗？”  
“我觉得比起一个惹人厌的懦夫，做一个疯子要好得多。叫你pussy是对女性的极大冒犯。”  
“哦，所以你还是个女性主义者了。”他说，现在有点刻薄了。  
我笑了，“至少你也能回击了，随便吧，你到底想干嘛？”  
他走到最近的那条长凳边坐下，我跟着他。“今晚的篝火你别去。”  
“为什么？”  
“有人在策划一场复仇。断胳膊或者断腿对你来说大概是最好的结局，或者都断了。他们知道你游泳，他们会用尽一切方法让你未来几个月都游不了。”  
我在快速地计算风险等级。然后，沉默了几分钟之后，我把脸转向他，问到：“Daniel会去吗？”  
“天！”他喊到，手举向空中，“我告诉你这个，而你还在问那个要命的怪胎？”  
也许Nicklas知道Daniel是不是处男，我要问一下吗？  
“我还有一个小问题——”  
“去你妈的问题吧。你想清楚，他根本不值得，Fernando。”  
“你怎么知道呢？”  
“想想吧好吗，你只在这呆两个月，然后你就回马德里去了，如果你去参加奥运会到话你很可能再也见不到Daniel。”  
“但我不会，在马德里没有我能参加的训练队了，更别提奥运预备队。”  
“你不是拿了去年青少年欧洲冠军赛的金牌——”  
“Nick，我和我的教练上床了。”这些话从我喉咙中说出的时候，我看到Nicklas的嘴巴张开，眼睛瞪大了。  
“你什么？”  
“拜托，你听到我在说什么了。我操了我的教练。好吧，准确来说，是他操了我，但是——”  
“我的天，别说了。”他翻眼睛，“你怎么会蠢到在为奥运会准备的时候去搞你的教练？”  
Juergen问我这个问题不下一千次。  
“好吧，我就这么做了，好吗？狗屎就是会发生。现在我要忘掉游泳并且——”  
“并且什么？追求一些男孩？我提醒你，他不会说话，要跟你谈恋爱的是一个——”  
“哎！我不是想谈恋爱。拜托，我就是想跟他做爱，做好几次，就这样。”  
“你都不知道他是不是gay”  
“我百分之八十八确定他是，好吗？”  
“那还有百分之十二呢？”  
“双性恋。”  
“哦，”Nicklas的嘴唇保持着完美的o型，这使他的面部表情一直停留在一种难以置信的状态。“你这个混球。”过一会他笑了，“不管怎样他都会看上你。”  
“我知道。”我以灿烂的笑容回应，“上帝是天才。”  
“为什么呢？这关系到你一生，我第一次见你你就开始游泳了，你也没有荒废过，拜托，你半生都泡在水里，你值得拿个超级大奖。”  
我轻声笑了，有点讽刺的那种。“事情不是按那么来的，Nicklas。”  
这一次是他耸肩。“随便吧。”他说，“但这不那么Fernando。”  
最后一句在我脑海中回响，不管Nicklas再说什么，我都听不见，我看着眼前的绿色，但我并没有看进去。我脑子里是凌晨四点空荡荡的泳池，湿漉漉的。我上身赤裸，下身穿着紧身氨纶泳裤。这就是我老说的，半个城市都在睡觉，而你在拉伸，几分钟之后你要跳进泳池。肌肉从昨天开始就一直紧张，头脑里有一千种声音回响，在说你不行。而这毫无意义，你不像另一些人那么好，你远远不如那些美国队员，或者德国的，或者法国的。美国队是恐怖巨兽。这就是四点钟时你一直在想的。但是现实中你并不是要对抗其他国家的那些世界巨星，你要对抗的是自己，一直是。你是自己最大的对手。你最聒噪最严格的批评家。如果你让那些声音闭嘴，跳进去，你就领先了关键一步。领先于那些没有跳的人，那些扔下毛巾回到更衣室的人，那些不再训练的人。  
“你在听我说吗？”  
“基本不在。”我回答。  
“我希望这次你不是在想阿格，”他别有预期地说，但我没回答。“听着，我要送你回家。”  
“什么？”  
“是的，你听到了。我得确定你不会去篝火那里。我已经和工头说了现在带你走。他也听说了那个阴谋，所以他同意你早退。他不知道我们是朋友。”  
“我们是吗？”我问，皱起眉毛表示疑问。Nicklas站起来，等着我。但我在等他的回应，好奇他的白痴脑袋会有什么反应，并不是说这就会改变我之前对他的印象，但是，还是可以听一下。  
“如果我不拿你当朋友就不会出现在这里了。当然这也不是说我就不觉得你是个疯子。”  
我笑着站起来。“很好，我还是觉得你是个没用的胆小鬼。”  
“冒充女性主义者哦，托雷斯？”  
“我只是政治正确罢了。”  
他也笑了：“那一定是第一位的。”  
我发出诚挚的笑声：“对，大概吧。”  
我甚至没有想要吧工具放到隔壁的小屋子里去，如果我的工头也参与了这个阴谋，那我也不在意摆摆架子。  
我们钻进那辆老旧的车，我舒舒服服地坐在副驾驶。Niclas放了磁带，车里充满了独立摇滚音乐。本特纳没有再说什么，我把头靠到窗上闭上了眼睛。冰冷的玻璃给我热乎乎的淤青的脸颊降温。而哪怕我们没有交谈，回去的八公里还是走得飞快。  
他把车停在我奶奶家前面，引擎停止轰鸣，我们看向对方。  
“别去篝火那里。”  
我笑了  
“我是认真的，Fernando。”  
我继续笑着。  
“周末愉快，Nick。”我说，然后转身下车。  
我以为他会对着摇下来的车窗喊点什么，但我看到，Nicklas正盯着我，目光强硬而顽固。他没再说什么，我走进了屋子，关上门。我甚至没有听到他开走，我怀疑他会整晚站在房子外面。天。  
“Fernando，好孩子，你回来这么早！”  
我脱下鞋子和外套的时候。奶奶惊喜的声音在玄关处响起。我给了她一个温柔而疲惫的笑容，然后走向厨房。  
“对，”我说，“我今天结束的比较早。”  
“好呀，今天是周五！你想吃点什么吗？”  
“不用啦，如果可以的话，我想要点茶。”  
“当然，”她笑着走向厨房，“你的脸今天看起来好多了，不过右边还有点淤青，看起来不太好，但肯定是比昨天要好。”  
“别说我啦，”我用最有魅力的微笑打断她，“你今天做了什么？”  
“哦，没什么特别的，孩子。我起的很早，吃了个简单的早饭，然后去杂货店买了点东西。晚饭我想做点西班牙菜，你妈妈提到过的那种。在从店里回来的路上，我遇到了我的一个朋友，我们聊了一会，你知道的，女人之间的八卦。我们要有一个新牧师了。”她说，走到桌边递给我一大杯茶。我太爱这毫无矫饰的屋子了，没有白色，没有银色，没有假装。每一件事都是那么温暖，那么善良，哪怕会有北欧那种冷淡的风格，但依然那么可爱。奶奶坐在我面前，也在小口喝着她的茶。“这个新的牧师，等等，他叫什么来着？我不记得了，天啊，我真的老了。不过我敢说他是个英国人。”  
“英国人？”  
在这？丹麦？我是说，如果是哥本哈根我可以理解，但是这？  
“对，英国人。他们一直送这些人过来。每年都有新的。去年他们送来了一个意大利牧师，”她拿着杯子大笑起来，“那是一场噩梦，过于戏剧，吵闹的音乐，意大利面。”  
我笑了，不是因为她说了什么，而是仅仅看到她这么开心，就让我高兴。  
“但为什么送他们来呢？谁送的？”  
“哦对，我还没告诉你，这边二十公里外有一个中心，不是像很多人说的那样，为少年犯准备的，你知道，就是那些很难相处的年轻人，就像那种孩子，嗯——”  
“像我？”我帮她说完，弯起嘴角露出灿烂笑容，我喝了一大口茶，等着她的回答。  
“好吧，也许有点，但你并不难相处，Fernando，你只是与众不同。”  
我点点头，发出一声赞成的低语。对啊，就是这样，我真希望人人都能像她这样看我，真的，这会给我的生活减少多少麻烦。  
“所以，在我忙着喝茶的时候她继续说，那个中心很有名，有来自世界各地的孩子，那里员工也很国际化。心理学家，老师，牧师。但那里不是一个宜居的地方，不是，完全不是。这是个小村子，我不觉得还有什么人会去那里住。就只有那个中心。非常安静，是个好地方，但是，你知道，没什么生气。有流言说送过去的牧师一般都是那种，在他们自己国家，做事不太规矩的。我朋友说那个Maurizio在意大利有两个孩子，还有一堆情人。”  
“他是个意大利人，”我回答，“这就解释了一切。”  
她笑了，你大概是对的，“但是你知道，这些都是八卦，我也不是都相信这些。大家就喜欢说这些，你最好别管他们。”  
我点点头。发现了，哪怕我奶奶也觉得坐视不管是一种福气。谢天谢地，这个家里终于有人是正常的了。  
“你今天待会要去做什么？”  
“噢我还不知道，”我站起来，走到厨房，把空杯子放到水槽里，然后转身走向她。“或者，其实，你知道的，我准备去篝火那边。”  
“现在？你不想先吃晚饭吗？”  
“不用了，没事。我在那边吃点东西。”我说。感到熟悉的冲动和肾上腺素缓缓注入身体。  
“确定吗？”我听见她问，我已经在穿鞋了，站在玄关处。  
“百分之百确定，奶奶！”我对她喊。  
然后当我穿上外套，检查一下口袋是不是带了所有的东西，发现自己把手机落在厨房了，我又走了回去。  
“我手机忘了，”我解释道，从木质台子上拿起手机。  
当我再转过来的时候，我听见她说：“Steven！”  
“什么？”  
“Steven。那个英国牧师的名字，现在我想起来了！”  
“哦，”我不知道要说些什么，我已经在想着见到Daniel的事了。“好极了，奶奶，我要走了哦。”  
“好，玩得开心啊，注意安全！”  
那是我听到她的最后一句，然后我就关上了门。我站在门外深呼吸了一下。觉得人们不要过度担心了，我总是能把自己照顾的很好，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我们都知道那个牧师是谁了（咧嘴笑）


End file.
